Broken Promise
by Yukari Morino
Summary: When we make promises, we take them with us through all our life until we fullfill them. Are we allowed to forget them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kaleido Star.

* * *

_This is a story I wrote like 4 years ago in another webpage. I never finished it, so I want to finish it now. I have made some editions to my original story, but it hasn't changed a lot. _

_This more like a side story, that occurs at the same time as the second season in the series. It is written from the point of view of my original character. I follow the original story in the series, with minor editions._

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 1

* * *

Layla had just left Kaleido Stage because of her shoulder injury; we were good friends so I miss her a lot. Now, Sora was now the star but, since she had no partner, Kalos hired someone else. I don't know who, I just know it is a man and I had to design his costume for the next show.

I'm Kaleido Stage's costume designer. My name is Rogue, 19 years old. I'm from Iowa and I quitted high school to come here. It was risky, but I knew it would be worth it if I succeeded. And here I am...after 1 year and a half. I have been in charge of designing the costumes for everyone. However, I don't do this alone, I have 2 assistants: Hanna and Danna, twin sisters that are older than me, 22 years old. They are adorable! We get along pretty well. At first, I thought it would be difficult for them to accept that their boss was younger, but I was wrong. My office is actually a workshop, and sometimes the storage room is my office too.

I have been very happy here, doing something that I love, surrounded by great people. I can't ask for more, everything is perfect! At least until now...

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the show, everybody had their costumes on and they looked great. Every time I saw a finished work, I felt so proud. But also, a part of me wished that I could wear something like that on a stage.

The show started, but not much time had passed when I heard Mia, Ken and Kalos complaining and arguing. I didn't have a clue of what they were talking about, I was intrigued…so I was on my way there... then, Sora appeared.

-Rogue...I need your help. I'm going to wear the prince's costume - she seemed very worried, her petition was weird.

-Eh? What are talking about? Why? I don't get it. And well, I made it for a man to wear it, it needs to be fixed. What's happening? Explain me!

Sora didn't have much time, but anyway she explained everything.

-Well, do you remember the new guy? Well, he's Leon Oswald and in the middle of the show, he stopped and said he didn't want to be on stage with me and nobody can change his mind and the show must go on...so that's why.

I couldn't believe what I was listening, he seemed so arrogant. It was no good.

-WHAT? How come that bastard Leon Oswald comes here to say that! He can't do that! Gosh, I haven't met him and he's getting on my nerves. Well Sora, we need to get that costume fixed or you would get half naked in front of everyone...or you don't mind? - I said laughing.

-Well fix it, and sorry for this...but I need it quickly! I know you can do it.

-Yeah, leave it to me...but…How are you going to do it? Can you really do it?

-Oh yes, don't worry Rogue I can do it- she said with that strange look on her eyes that had always bothered me.

I didn't noticed when she left, but now I had work to do, I needed the girls.

-HANNA! DANNA! GIRLS! COME OVER HERE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!- I yelled that loud that even the audience out there could have heard.

Hanna came rushing. She runs so funny.

-Rogue! What's the matter? Why are you yelling AGAIN?

-What do you mean by that? - I looked evilly at her - Well, whatever...There's no time for explanations. Where's the prince's costume? We need it to fit on Sora...NOW!

We finished just in time, I was really mad at what was happening with the new guy, but I knew that it shouldn't bother me a lot. I handed the costume to Sora and she went to the stage.

Sora was on stage, when a blue-haired girl appeared randomly.

-NOW WHAT? Who's that? Why is she there with those hideous clothes? How can they let something like that to happen? What's going on?!

I was very confused. Danna just walked by, so I pointed to the blue haired girl and asked her.

- Who is she?

-Oh, well I think she's May Wong; she was the best on the auditions this year...

-So? Why is she there? Nobody told me about it...Things are getting hell messy in here...I DON'T GET A THING.

-Come on Rogue...just calm down and let's see what is going to happen.

How could she be so calmed down? Everything was out of control. We kept looking at the stage and suddenly a man appeared.

-GREAT! JUST WHAT WE NEEDED!...another random guy without costume on stage. This is just great! I'm sure Mia is going to get Kalos to fire me for letting people go on stage without costume...GREAT!

-No Rogue! That guy is Leon Oswald!-said Danna excited.

-What are you saying? He is that bastard? I'm gonna kick his a** right now!

- No! I'm not letting you go anywhere! HANNA! Help me!

The girls were holding me back so that I couldn't do something stupid. They were kinda used to my temperament, so they knew what to do. I calmed down and watched the show. Things on the stage were getting pretty interesting. Sora, the girl and the guy were showing off great skills. They were acting out of the script, but the audience was amazed.

The show ended, it was the weirdest show of all the shows I saw before. Everybody looked confused, but well, nobody expected things to go that way.

I always have to wait until everyone changes clothes, so I can store the costumes. Before that, the girls check if the costumes are alright. If they are not, we fix them before the next show.

I was heading to the storage room, when I saw the new guy approaching. I knew exactly what I wanted to say to him. He was in front of me.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Here I introduce my original character and a couple others. I think is interesting to see the story through the eyes of someone who is not a performer. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star.

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 2

* * *

I was about to say something, but it seemed that he didn't noticed me, he just passed by. I was full of anger, I couldn't control myself, and so I turned and just yelled.

-Halt! Leon Oswald!

He was somewhat far from me, but I'm sure he heard. He just turned back.

-Yes?

I don't know why, but when I saw him, looking into my eyes...I forgot what I wanted to say. I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

-You are so f*cking arrogant.

When he heard that, he approached.

-What are you saying to me? And WHO ARE YOU?

-Are you deaf or something? By the way I'm Rogue Carroll.

His face changed when he heard my name, he looked confused and lost, and started to move towards me by pure inertia. Or that's what it looked like. I didn't understand what he was trying to do. But, I knew that if I got to get him close, it was for sure that I was going to slap him or something. I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

-Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!

My words seemed to bring him back to reality.

- What are you saying? Are you insane? And well, you don't have a gun.

-Are you sure? - I said as I pulled out a gun and aim it at Leon.

I didn't planned any of this, I just wanted to tell him that he couldn't come here and do as he pleased, and that he must respect Sora and everyone else. But I was acting stupid, something was wrong with me. And it was because of him.

Hanna and Danna appeared from behind a door. They were actually watching the whole thing since the beginning.

-OMG! She actually had a gun!

The two girls came nearer.

-Rogue! Please! Don't do it! - said the girls in unison.

-Oh, come on girls...you are too dramatic...Is a prop gun! What type of person do you think I am?

The girls were about to say something, but I interrupted.

-Never mind, don't answer.

I heard that someone was approaching, it was Mia, and she was running towards us. If Mia saw everything…

-Rogue! What are you doing?!

-Me? Nothing...what are you talking about?

-About that gun...

-Which gun? - I said while throwing away the evidence.

-Rogue...I'm so sorry...but, I'm taking you to the owner.

-Mia! Please! No! He is going to fire me for sure this time! - I felt like I was going to cry.

-I can't do anything, everybody saw what happened.

I looked around, we weren't alone...of course everybody saw it. How come I didn't notice that? This should not have happened, but it was too late now.

Mia and I went to Kalos office, Mia got in first. I just wanted to run away and pretend nothing happened. Mia was taking too long there. Actually, in less than 5 min, she came out.

-Rogue, now you go in...

I didn't want to go there; I was going to be fired. I never thought it would end up like that. I walked in, head down...I was so sad. The room felt way too big this time. Kalos looked angry. It was not the first time I saw him angry.

-Miss Carroll, I told you before...a 3rd incident and...

-But I did nothing! I swear! Please don't fire me! PLEASE! I love designing the costumes here...I really enjoy it! Please!

Kalos knew that I had always done an excellent job, but he couldn't stand my reckless behavior.

- Ok, I'm calling Leon Oswald.

-What? Nooo! Don't do that!

-Wait here...I'll come back in a second.

And he left. My eyes started to fill with tears, even though I wasn't someone who broke easily. I was sure that he was telling everything. It was over. Then, I heard the door opening. The owner was back, and Leon was with him. I stopped crying immediately.

-So, Mr. Oswald…Miss Carroll aimed a gun at you?

I was just about to start crying again, when I noticed Leon was staring at me.

-No, she didn't.

-Are you sure?

-Yes...I could swear it - he said with poker face.

Kalos looked puzzled. But Leon said I did nothing, so there was nothing to do.

-Ok...Miss Carroll, Mr. Oswald, you can leave.

I was really amazed of what happened, it was necessary to apologize or at least say "Thank you".

- Uhm, Leon...I don't want to say this, but...thank you.

-Yeah...whatever.

-Aren't you suppose to say "you're welcome"?

-No - he said and left.

I was about to get angry again, but well...he saved me from getting fired. I could let it pass.

* * *

It was late so I needed to hurry to get into the dorms. I was on my way to the stairs when I saw him. It didn't make me stop or anything, I was on my way. But then, I noticed that he was going to the stairs too. He was behind me...and getting to the same floor as me.

-Are you following me?

-Of course not.

-You are following me! Go away!

-I'm not following you. You are too noisy.

-Then, your room is on the third floor?

-Yes.

-Mine too - I was feeling uneasy, he was going to be on the same floor as me...I would see him often.

I stood in front of the door and I was about to open the door. I noticed him behind me.

- What do you are you doing?

- Opening the door of my room...what else?

-Well, Rogue…that's the same room that was assigned to me.

-What? It can't be! There must be some mistake! I have been staying here for more than a year!

-It's not my fault! This key, that is for this room – he said as he showed me the key - ...was given to me this morning by some lady called Sarah.

-SARAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

* * *

**Author's notes:** I know the incident was silly. But I couldn't thought about another thing to change it. Anyway, if you have time, leave a review please ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kaleido Star.

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 3

* * *

I ran to Sarah's room and knocked the door several times as if I wanted to break it down. Leon was just standing there, very calmed down. Apparently, I was the only one who had a problem with what just happened. I was about to ask him something. All of a sudden, Sarah opened the door, she looked half-sleep.

-What's the matter Rogue? Why are you here this late?

-Well, my dear Sarah...HE is the problem.

-Why? He's fine.

-WHY? YOU ARE ASKING WHY? YOU HAVE NO IDEA?

-Uhmm...no, I don't know what you are trying to say.

-Sarah...you assigned MY room to him! How could you do such a thing?

-I did that?

-YES! YOU DID! FIX IT! NOW! - I was getting altered.

-Rogue...I'm very sorry; there must be a mistake in my register. Tomorrow I'll check it.

-TOMORROW? Tomorrow is too far way! Why not now?

-Because I need to personally check every room to see why there was a mistake...

Leon, who was just standing there…interrupted.

-Where am I supposed to stay tonight?

-Stay with Rogue? Wait, no! A girl and a boy staying in the same room? That's wrong! – she took a deep breath - I'm very sorry but I think we have no choice, stay with her for tonight.

-I don't think that's safe for me.

-Sarah, you MUST be kidding! - I said.

-Well, Rogue...You have friends here, don't you? Why don't you stay with someone? Or with me?

-I'm not going to do that! Leon must find some place! Not me!

-Me? Let me remind you something...I am the star here and you are just staff.

-WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

-KIDS! CALM DOWN OR BOTH OF YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE STREETS! – yelled Sarah.

Again, things were getting out of control. I needed to calm down.

-Sorry Sarah…But I'm not staying with him...He may do something.

-What? Do you think I'm a pervert? - prompted Leon.

-Rogue...Please! Let him! And don't complain because your room is one of the big rooms.

-NO!He is gonna do something! - I was saying lies. I didn't think he would do something; I just wanted him to stay somewhere else.

-I'm not doing anything to you! You are not even pretty or something! - Leon yelled.

- ... - I had nothing to say, I got on his nerves.

Sarah looked bothered with the situation and our reactions.

-Rogue! Please...just tonight.

-Okay Sarah, whatever...I don't care

-Thanks Rogue, and...If you two fight or something, you will not be allowed to stay here.

Just what I needed, another warning for the record. At least it was the first warning that Sarah gave me.

Leon and I headed to my room, I didn't turn to see him or to say something. I opened the door.

-Come in. And well, you stay there...

-On the floor?

-YES! - I was angry again. I thought he deserved to sleep on the floor.

-But, there's a sofa here.

-I DON'T CARE!

-I'm sleeping on the sofa.

-FINE! I DON'T CARE – I said irritated. That was too much for me, no one before made me feel so angry.

-What's your problem? - he said calmed.

-I have no problem! - I said while slamming the door of my room. I didn't close.

-F*ck! This stupid door never closes!

-Maybe if you don't slam it...

-SHUT UP! And don't mess with me or my things and everything will be somewhat fine!

-Okay...as you wish. Good night.

-WHATEVER! - I yelled and went to bed.

So many things happened in such a short a time. Everything seemed to be that guy's fault. I couldn't sleep. There were too many things in my head. I looked at the clock: 4:25 am.

-What? 4:25? Damn...I must get some sleep.

I went to the other room to get a glass of water and some sleeping pills. I saw that Leon was sleeping peacefully, as if he had no regrets or worries.

-Lucky him.

I took the pills; I was about to watch TV but, I recalled that Leon was there and that he may wake up. So I just stood there in the darkness...thinking, waiting. Leon woke up.

- Ehh?

- Now what? I didn't make any noise!

- Why do you just stand there as if you were a ghost or something?

- Are you saying you are afraid of ghosts?

- No

- Damn, you are already awake.

-So what?

- I didn't turn on the TV because I didn't want to wake you up.

- Do you care about me?

- NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Is just that you are no bother if you don't talk or move.

- Now I am the bother here...

- Well, YES!

- Listen, you act like a 10 year old child

- Me? You must be talking about yourself!

- Of course no. By the way...why are you awake and…Haven't you noticed?

- Notice what?

- It's almost 5:00 am

- STUPID PILLS! Well, I was here because I couldn't sleep so I took some pills and I was waiting for them to...

* * *

I woke up. I didn't remember why I was sleeping in the living room. I looked at the clock, 11:00 am. My vision was still blurry. I felt a cold breeze, I embraced myself. Then, everything turned clear. I saw Leon sleeping besides me, but I was on the sofa, while he was on the floor. The night before, we were just yelling and arguing. Now, there was a complete silence. I stared at him. He looked just like...Who?

-Leon...Leon...Wake up.

Nothing, he didn't answer.

- LEON! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! - I said as I slap him.

-Why do you hit me?

- You didn't wake up. Why am I here? What happened? I knew you were a pervert!

- I'm not! And it was not my fault.

- Get the f*ck out of here! Now!

The peace ended so quickly, that it felt like it was never there. I started to throw things to Leon until he was outside the room. Sora came by.

- What's happening here?

- Nothing - he didn't look at her as he talked.

- But I don't get it. Do you share room with Rogue?

I felt like I needed to clarify things, so I went to Sora.

- No, we are not sharing room...Well, this night we did...But it was Sarah's mistake! She is going to fix it today. I guess we have to go to her right now.

Sora was clueless, but she didn't ask more. Probably she noticed the best she could do was to not interfere.

Leon and I headed to Sarah's room.

- Sarah...Did you fix it?

- Yeah I already checked! - she said with a big smile - But...there are no rooms left, I don't know how this happened. We never got this problem before. He may need to stay with you a couple of days until I find some way to fix this – she said puzzled.

- Please…Tell me that was a metaphor for "he's staying somewhere else"

- That wasn't a metaphor. But Rogue, you could move for a while with someone else.

- Why me?! He is the intruder! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**So, yeah. There are a lots of fights, but things will calm down eventually haha**

**The unfinished story has 11 chapters and, as you might have noticed, there aren't that long. Probably it will end in 16 chapters. I'm not sure yet. I have the idea, but I need to finish first the edition of the others. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kaleido Star.

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 4

* * *

- Oh, wait Rogue...I got it - said Sarah with shining eyes.

- What?

- Do you remember the other girl?

- Which one?

- The one with blue hair that also appeared on stage with Leon and Sora.

- Oh, yes...I remember. What's with her?

- She said she didn't wanted to be located under Sora's room.

- So what?

- Well, maybe she can stay with you.

- WHAT? NOW I'M SUPPOSE TO LIVE WITH 2 PEOPLE?

- How can you be so slow? - said Leon.

- Shut up!I'm not talking to you! IDIOT! Stay away from me!

Leon looked like he had enough from me, but he didn't lose it.

- Listen, Rogue. She was trying to say that I may stay on that girl's room and that girl could stay with you, right?

Sarah looked perplexed. Even though she is older than any of us, she is still naïve.

- Ah, yeah. Hehe that's... that was what I meant. What do you think about it?

- ANYTHING would be better than staying with Leon.

- Then, it's done...Leon you stay on May Wong's room and she will stay with Rogue.

- Starting on?

- Tomorrow.

- No way! - I yelled.

- Okay, today - said Sarah.

- Thanks! I'm leaving; I hope to see Leon out of my room soon. And that you don't get on my way ever again

- I wasn't on your way. You were on my way. You are just a staff girl.

- Don't say that ever again!

- You know it's true.

- You are so arrogant!

* * *

Outside was raining, I loved those rainy days. I needed to take a walk which always helped me to calm down. So I took my coat and went outside.

That day, there was no show. Kaleido Stage's shows were always a wonderful thing. I loved them, but what I loved more than anything was designing the costumes for the performers. And I always thought it would have been great to wear them...but, I wasn't a performer and making them was enough.

Designing the costumes, would help me enter a designing school at Italy, and even get a scholarship. Well, it was not time yet to think about those things, there were more important things going.

More important things? Things like what? Leon Oswald? May Wong? the absence of Layla?

- I don't mind about Leon! But he...well, I don't care...and about May Wong, I just hope she is a good roommate...and Layla...well, there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

After walking for almost 2 hours on the rain I returned to the dorms, I was soaking wet. I was walking through the hallway and saw Leon.

- Did you already move your things?

- Yes

- Excellent, I'm leaving.

I opened the door of my room, May Wong was inside, and it appeared as if she just arrived there. She turned at me.

- Who are you and what are you doing here?

- Well this is my room...and I'm Rogue Carroll

- What do you mean by YOUR room?

- Oh, don't tell me that Sarah said nothing...

- No she didn't.

- I think I must tell you then. The thing is Leon Oswald got the same room as me by some mistake. She couldn't fix it at the moment, so that night he stayed here. Today we talked to Sarah, and she said that you wanted another room, so you would stay here and Leon in your room.

- Nobody told me I would have a roommate! And what do you mean by Leon stayed here?

- It's not my fault that Sarah said nothing. And don't get me wrong!

- I don't want a roommate!

- What's with you? First, you complain about being in a room under Sora...now you complain about having a roommate!

- I'll be the star here! How come I don't have my own room?

- Oh no...Another arrogant person.

- I'M NOT ARROGANT! And you are what? A secondary performer?

- Yes you are! And no...I'm the costume designer.

- Oh my, that's worst...a staff girl!

- YOU TOO? Listen May, I don't want to have any troubles with you because from now on we will be living together.

- I'm not living with you!

- Yes you are! And there's nothing you can do about it! Well, you have 2 options, you live under Sora's room or you live with me.

- Okay! I'm staying with you.

- See? Things don't have to get complicated here.

- I'm sleeping on the bed.

- What? No! That's my bed.

- I want it!

- Okay, we can share the bed. There's enough space.

- I don't like the idea but there's no other option, I guess.

* * *

It was morning, now it was a sunny day. The light was entering through the window; right into my eyes…I hated that. I looked around, May wasn't on the room. Probably, she was practicing, performers were always practicing.

I needed to ask Mia or someone if there was a show for that day. There are always changes here and there; and sometimes I didn't get the notices on time.

May's stuff was all over the place, she was not a good roommate. But at least I didn't argue that much with her. She seemed nice, somehow. I took a shower and quickly dressed up. I was very hungry. I was heading to the cafeteria when I saw Mia.

- Hey, Mia!

- Hi, Rogue

- Are we having a show today?

- Yes, but...Leon Oswald reduced the time of all the acts.

- All the acts? Kalos let that to happen?!

- Yes, since he's very important now...

- And, what about Sora?

- She's going to appear less than 5 minutes.

- LESS THAN 5 MINUTES!?

- 5 minutes or no appearance.

- Wow, did Sora accept that?

- She had no choice.

- Now everybody is going to obey Leon's orders?

- There's nothing we can do.

I wanted to confront Leon, because it seemed that nobody would have the guts to do it. I couldn't let it go away, it was too much.

It was easy to find him, performers were always practicing. He was on the training room.

-Leon Oswald! Come here.

He looked at me and came immediately.

- What do you want?

- Talk to you.

- About?

- Why you shortened everyone's appearance?

- That's not your issue...And, excuse me… but I'm busy.

- Wait! I haven't finished!

He left. I couldn't find him anywhere. I felt so powerless. Anyway, I had work to do, so I headed straight to the storage room.

The show started. Even though all performers had a short time on stage the show was good. Actually, Leon was very talented. I hated him, but I was truly amazed.

- Hanna…Or Danna...well, both of you...do you think the show was good?

- Yes! Leon Oswald is so hot! I want to date him! - said the girls.

- Really? ...I guess Leon has many fans...maybe that helps...but that's not the point!

- Then what? - asked Danna.

- Forget it...I got some things to do.

-You won't help us again?!

- I'll return to help, I promise!

- Okay...go

I told Leon before that I wanted to talk to him but he ignored me. At least there were no problems during the show. The show ended, so it was a good time to look for him. Suddenly, I saw Leon Oswald leaving through the back door.

- Wait, Leon!

- Now what?

- I told you I wanted to talk to you.

- And I said it wasn't your issue.

- It's Kaleido Stage issue...and I'm part of it.

- But I'm the...

- ...star and I'm a staff girl. I know.

- Okay...let's go outside.

We walked a while, until we were near the shore. It was very windy. But it was a nice feeling, the night with full moon...the sound of the ocean's waves. I almost forgot Leon was with me, until I heard his voice.

- Talk.

- Do you think you can come here to give orders?

- Yes, I can...and I'm doing it.

- How can you say that?

- I came here because that girl...Sora Naegino can't attract a great audience.

- She can do it! Maybe not that much as Layla did...at least not now, but she will!

- See? That's why I'm here...and Layla Hamilton wasn't a great performer either.

- Don't say bad things about Layla!

- That incompetent was your friend?

I couldn't stand what Leon said about Layla, so I slapped him. Slapping Leon could become a habit, but he did deserve it.

- You know what?

- I don't care...it's impossible to reason with you!

He approached slowly. He was just a few centimeters away from me; he stared into my eyes, deeply. His grey eyes, it seemed they were trying to tell me something. But I couldn't decipher it.

- I find pleasing the fact that you have been the only one who dares me.

- I thought so...Wait! What? You like the fact that I dare to face you?

- That's what I said.

- Now you are going to tell me, that you like to fight with me?

- Rogue, why you don't...

He was approaching again.

- Don't get nearer! – I said as I stepped back.

He grabbed my shoulders, he said nothing, he just stared. I was shocked, so I didn't move. Then, he was talking to himself or saying thoughts aloud, but he was too close, so I actually heard what he said.

"Please don't ever leave me again…"

- Stop it! You are just trying to confuse me! I don't even remember what we were talking about! I'm leaving!

He seemed unaware of what he just said. But I know what I heard. I walked away. But, I noticed that actually I was running. I couldn't understand what was happening, why he said that...and the way he said it. It was so confusing.

I felt it took me forever to get to the storage room. I arrived to where Hanna and Danna were.

- We are almost finished- said Danna

- Sorry for the delay.

- Yeah, don't worry...but, you don't look well. Are you okay? - asked Hanna.

- No, I'm not.

- Did something happen?

- Yes, something VERY weird.

- What happened?

- I don't want to talk about it.

- I think you must go rest.

- Are you girls okay with that?

- Yes! Go!

I rushed to the dorms. Leon was sitting on the stairs. I didn't wanted to look at him or talk to him, so I just passed by.

- Rogue...

- Don't talk to me ever again!

I ran to my room and slammed the door. There were many mixed feeling inside me. I had a knot in my throat. He didn't say anything bad…or clear. But I couldn't avoid feeling that way.

_I really don't want to talk to him ever again..._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, Rogue is someone who argues a lot with almost everyone haha But I swear she is good girl ;D**

**Soo, I finally finished editing the 11 chapters I had. I don't think I'll upload them right away...since right now, I'm writing the next chapters and sometimes I need to make some changes for the story's logic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 5

* * *

- Why did you slam the door? - said May from the bedroom.

- I don't know and I don't care!

- Whoa, calm down. What's wrong with you?

- Nothing...sorry May.

- People haven't told you that you are a weird girl?

- Yes they have, many times.

- They must...because you are so weird.

- And you are SO normal.

- Of course.

- May...I'm not in a good mood so please leave me alone

- What happened?

- Nothing- I said avoiding eye contact.

- Tell me!

- I'm not telling you!

- Tell me! We are roommates...aren't you suppose to trust me?

- Not yet! And I'm pretty sure you don't trust me either

- Yeah...I don't trust you yet.

- I'll go for a walk.

- You can't! – she said laughing - The doors are locked.

- Then I'll jump from the balcony...It's not that high.

- Was it that bad? YOU WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE!

- Eh? No! You got it wrong!

- Don't throw away your life like that! We can fix it, I'll help you!

- I don't want to end my life.

- Then?

- I just wanted to go outside for a walk.

- Walk on the corridor! I'm sure there's nobody around.

- It's not entertaining.

- Then stop the drama and just stay!

- Okay...I'm staying.

- Are you going to tell me?

- No! I'll go sleep!

- Rogue! Bah, as you wish...good night.

- Good night

May fell asleep quickly, she must have been tired. She was a good roommate, she could care about me and she wanted to help me out. Probably, no one else knew that side of her, only me. I was tired too, but, I had many thoughts on my mind.

* * *

After all, it was another sleepless night. It was 7:00 am. May woke up. She rolled to my side, facing me.

- You look like a zombie! – she said amused.

- Oh shut up...I can't look that bad.

- You didn't get any sleep at all, right?

- No.

- TELL ME!

- There's nothing to tell!

- So you are bothered by nothing, right?

- Okay...a guy said weird things to me.

- Was he a pervert? Did he insult you?

- No, actually, he said something- I made a pause- nice?

- Why it is not a good thing?

- Because I HATE HIM! And I think he hates me too...that's why this is weird.

- There are many guys that act like douchebags out there. But they are hiding their feelings.

- I said nothing about feelings.

- I think you like him!

- No! Never! He's so annoying.

- Who's he?

- I won't say.

- Okay okay, let's go for breakfast.

Actually, I wanted to sleep, but I was hungry too. We went to the cafeteria. It was the first time I was there that early.

- Whoa! Good morning Rogue! And May!- said Sora with a big smile.

- Good morning Sora – I said without energy.

May barked at Sora and ran away.

- She barked?

- Yes...and she told me I was the weird one.

- She's funny. Oh! I didn't get to tell you...tonight we are throwing a party.

- A party? Cool! Can I make the drinks? Why are we having a party?

- It's a party for the newcomers.

- Are you talking about May and Leon?

- Yes!

- That won't work.

- But I want to give it a try

Sora… always filled with dreams and hopes. I admired her spirit. You don't find that type of person…often.

Sora stood on a chair.

- Everybody! We are throwing a party tonight!- she pointed to the other side of the room - May! You must go too!

May gave Sora an evil glance.

- I told you it won't work...If I were you...I would be some miles away by now.

- Yeah! Gotta go! - said Sora as she left through the door. Anna and Mia were coming. They sat in front on me.

- Hi Anna, Mia.

- Hi Rogue! You look horrible!

- Really? Don't tell me that!

- Was it May's fault? Does she bark all night long? - asked Anna.

- No. She is actually, a nice person…

I noticed both of them were looking something behind me. They were speechless.

- ...I think someone wants to talk to you - finally said Anna.

- Who?

- Look behind you - said Mia with fear.

I looked behind. It was Leon; I'm not sure if he was here before or for how long he was standing there. That guy had a powerful effect on everyone.

- Rogue, come - he said as he grabbed my arm and lead me outside.

- Let me go!

- No...Until you listen to me.

- I don't have to listen anything you may want to say.

- Yes you have.

I kicked him and ran away. I was sure he would say strange things that I didn't want to hear.

While running, I saw Ken running too; and after him, Kalos and the policeman and some lady.

- Is there a race or something? - I asked Ken.

- No...I'm chasing Rosetta.

- Rosetta? Rosetta Passel? The diabolo girl? I saw her performance once, she is incredible!

He nodded.

- Why is she here?

- She ran away from her agent.

Sora appeared.

- Sora! Help us! We are chasing Rosetta- said Ken to her.

- Eh? Rosetta?

Rosetta argued with her agent who actually was her mother. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying because I was lost in my thoughts; but apparently, Rosetta wanted to join Kaleido Stage and learn to use the trapeze. Her mother was against that. But at the end, she let her stay or something like that.

Having settled up the Rosetta problem the show started.

- Rogue, you seem absent since yesterday - said Hanna.

- Really?

- Yes, can I help you with something?

- Thanks...but I'm fine.

I just couldn't continue like that...Running and hiding forever. It was necessary to face things like I always did. But, something was different.

The show ended, it was a success again. The party was after the show. So, I headed straight to the dorms. I left Hanna and Danna again, I'm sure they thought I was a mean boss. I didn't tell them about the party; otherwise they would have hated me. They weren't friends with the performers; they just had a respect-job relationship with them. Nothing more.

Almost everyone attended the party, everyone except May and Leon.

- Where's Sora?

- I don't know...but she took a piece of cake with her - said Marion

- I think I know where she is...

- Look! She's back! - said Mia as she pointed to the door.

Sora had a depressed look.

- I took a piece of cake to May and she barked. I was astonished, so I let the cake fall on her face"

- On purpose, right? - asked Anna enthusiastically.

- Of course not!

- Well well, I told you she wasn't coming - I said while patting her head.

- Yes I know and Leon neither...

- Rogue, how come you came to get along with them? - said Sarah filled with curiosity.

- I don't get along with them; we always fight... you never noticed?

Everyone laughed; of course they were aware of those fights. I didn't laugh, it wasn't funny. The fights with May were normal. But the fights with Leon…I was passing through all of that alone.

Anyway, I really enjoyed the party. Now that it was over, I knew what I had to do.

Leon never appeared to the party. But, I was not going after him. I decided to return to my room...and maybe write a song. May was inside, wearing pajamas. She was about to sleep.

I ignored her and took my violin, but she interrupted.

- Are you playing this late? I want to sleep now.

- It shouldn't disturb you; I could make you fall asleep with it.

- Did somebody told you that Sora Naegino threw a piece of cake to my face on purpose?

- It wasn't on purpose.

- Yes it was! I'm still annoyed!

- I'll go outside then.

- You just have like 30 min until the curfew...or you won't be able to come back.

- I know, thanks.

Half an hour was good enough. I got out of the dorms. The night was very beautiful. The sky had a half moon and it was kind of cold. I sat on a bench.

After half an hour I came up with a song. The curfew passed, meaning I was staying outside. But it wasn't an inconvenience.

The song seemed somewhat sad, but my intention was to release my anger and confusion.

- You are good - said Leon clapping.

- How long have you been there?

- Since you commenced.

- Don't you have things to do? Sleep? Maybe?

- What kind of question is that?

- Why are you here?

- I saw you from the window...you know...you'll be staying outside.

- And now you too.

- I can jump to my balcony.

- You didn't come here just because you had nothing else to do.

- I came because you ran away when I told you I wanted to talk.

He seemed serious. I took a deep breath. I placed my violin to the side and faced him.

- I'll not run.

Perhaps he didn't anticipate my response. He seemed to be collecting his words.

- Rogue, you have been so strange. Why are you acting this way? You can't feel it anymore? What happened? I guess she was saying the truth…

- Feel what? What are you talking about? – I was bewildered.

- It's useless.

I saw a deep sorrow in his eyes. Suddenly, I felt sad too. It was like if, in that moment, we were sharing the same feeling, for the exact same reason, as if we had lost something. But the reason was unknown to me. I felt the need to break the silence.

- You freak me out saying those things and that's why I was avoiding you.

- I'm sorry – he said serenely.

- Fine, we talked...now go back to your room or something.

- And what about you?

- I'll stay here, it doesn't matter.

- I'm staying too.

- No! Go away and leave me alone.

- Rogue...

- I want to be alone! Go!

- I'm not leaving you here… It might be dangerous.

- Dangerous? Do you forget who you are talking to? Just shut up and…

Leon covered my mouth with his hand to make me shut up. He did right; I behaved childish and I deserved that. Afterwards, everything happened so fast.

He embraced me. At first, I was fighting to get apart. But he didn't let me, he was strong. I gave up. I began to feel dizzy. But, at the same time…something felt familiar. He didn't feel like a stranger anymore.

I was losing it.

I don't know how much time passed until I was fine again. Right away, I pushed him back. Apparently, he didn't expect that.

- Sorry.

- Just, don't do that again...or I'll sue.

- Are you going to let me stay?

- As you wish… I don't own the place.

We didn't talk anymore. I played the violin and sang all night long, pretending he was not there. He didn't try anything again, he just seemed to enjoy the music, or the moment, or something.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This is the first approach on their relationship, the next one...well, it's going to be a long time until that hahaha Nah, just kidding. **

**Why the violin? Because I can make her play the violin if I want to, that's all hahaha **

**I have written 13 chapters by now...I'm beginning to think about the end of it...I can easily have either a happy or sad ending...I still can't decide. **

**I want to know what you think! Leave a review if you have the chance, please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 6

* * *

I opened my eyes. The sun was rising. My body felt weak, like if I slept in a bad position...but actually I was leaning on something.

- Eh? Why did I wake up?

- You just suddenly fell asleep - he whispered.

- Really? When? - I said half sleep.

- Somewhere around 4:00 am

- Oh...and what time is now?

- 5:45 am

- It's so early! I want to sleep more! I'm going back to my room.

- You can't...the doors to the dorms open at 6:30 am

- Damn...How was I supposed to know that?

- Maybe if you woke up earlier...

- What are you trying to say? – I realized the "something" I was leaning on - Get your hands off me! You took advantage of me just because I was sleeping and then I was half-sleep! Idiot!

- 2 minutes ago you were nicer...

I took my stuff, turned my back and walked away. I headed to the shore.

* * *

_May's POV_

I looked at the other side of the bed, there was no one there.

- Rogue's not here...Oh my…she stayed outside. That careless girl! She must be sleeping on the streets! And for sure she has been attacked by a burglar or something worse .Wait…it's Rogue...she can defend herself.

I felt uneasy with the fact that she stayed outside, so I made Sarah open the doors earlier and went to look out for her. I searched for her all over the place, running. Then, I saw Leon sitting on a bench, but he was lost on his thoughts...or maybe half awake. I wasn't sure why he was outside too...probably he noticed the doors opened earlier.

- Have you seen Rogue?

No answer.

- Hey Leon! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you. Have you seen Rogue?

- Who cares about her?

- I do...just a little.

He stared at me, as if he was considering what I just said.

- She went that way

- Okay thanks

I rushed to the direction he pointed me. Finally, I saw Rogue staring at the sea.

- Rogue!

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

- Oh, hi May! Why are you here? It's just 6:10 am

- Well, you weren't on the room…so I thought you were unable to get into the dorms last night.

- Yeah, I spent the night here, by the way...were you worried?

- Me? Of course not! It's just that you weren't there…so it was weird.

- Didn't you say before that I was a weird girl? - I didn't wait for her to answer - Then that should be normal for someone like me.

- Rogue! Is the last time that I care about you!

- So you actually care.

- Never mind! Let's go back.

We headed to the cafeteria. It was too early, there was no living soul. We looked to each other.

- I'll go to sleep.

- You are so lazy! I'm practicing, see you!

The only moments when May was not practicing, was at night, when she was on the room. She was very determined to become the star. Even though her goal was the same as Sora's...they were almost opposites. I fell asleep thinking about their differences.

I had a dream. It was almost like a memory, from the time I lived abroad with my aunt. However, it was like seeing through a misted glass...

* * *

I woke up abruptly. Only 2 hours passed since I fell asleep. Someone was knocking the door.

It was Mia.

- Were you sleeping? I have been knocking for 10 min!

- 10 min? Are you sure? I don't think so.

- It's okay, but we need to talk.

- About what?

- The next show! - said Mia with fire on her eyes.

- Really? Let's go!

Mia took me into a room. She opened the door. Anna, Ken, Sora and Marion were there. Mia sat down in front of her computer.

- Now everyone is here...what's the next show? – asked Ken.

- DRACULA! - said Mia laughing evilly.

- Really?! Cool! - I exclaimed.

Sora and Marion had a look of fear on their faces, Anna a look of bewilderment and Ken of surprise.

- It's a horror story isn't it? - said Sora frightened.

- Yes! - said Mia energetically.

- There are gags on it? Right? Right?! - asked Anna.

- No!

- Why not! – cried Anna disappointed.

- But, don't see it just as horror story...It's also a love story!

- Kind of... - I murmured.

- Love between Mina Murray and Dracula! Sora...I made Mina Murray with your image - explained Mia.

- Oh, really?

- Yes!

- Mia...I see it! I see it! I'll start designing the costumes, right now!

- Okay, show them to me when you are finished with the draft.

I was very excited. I ran through the hallway so fast that I knocked down a random guy. I didn't stop to say sorry, mean me.

I opened the door of the workshop frenetically.

- Hanna! Danna! Guess what?

- What? - said both.

- The next show...is Dracula! I can see it already!

- Then, shall we begin? - asked Hanna.

Whenever I had to start designing, I talked to the girls about my ideas. Their job in those moments was to propose the perfect fabric and show it to me. They always understood what I wanted, we were a great team.

I spent some hours designing Dracula's and Mina's costume. Leon would play Dracula; he was perfect for the role. That helped me out to get the perfect look.

I drew the draft. I never showed Mia the real draft, just to the girls.

- I'm finished! What do you think about it?

- Amazing! - said both.

I made a better drawing for both costumes. I'm not sure why I did that. I always had to make changes after showing my proposal to Mia. However, with every show that passed, I got better...fewer changes. I learned to consider aspects about the performers' techniques. I attended many practice sessions, to study their movements and consider them. Many times, I even took photos. It was important that the performers didn't have any troubles with their clothes on stage.

Also, it was necessary to read the whole script and understand it, to know about the other roles and design their costumes too. It wasn't an effortless job.

Mia told me she was giving me the script the next day. She had to show it to Kalos first before having the final script. But I was too excited, so the initial idea for the main characters was ready.

I was tired so I went to the dorms. May was not around (as usual) so I took a nap.

* * *

I had the dream for before again, but it was blurrier. I heard a girl calling my name. I woke up. Night had come while I was napping.

-Rogue! Rogue! Wake up! I got news! - said May jumping on the bed.

- Eh? News? Stop jumping!

- Yes! I'll be Mina Murray!

- What? What are you talking about?

- Listen. That girl Mia... had like a meeting with Kalos and Leon. Both accepted her proposal. Leon liked the idea of being Dracula, but he wanted some changes on the script. Then, that dumbass Sora got in randomly with all her gang to congratulate Mia...

- Don't call Sora a dumbass - I interrupted.

- Can I continue? Just after their appearance, Leon asked Mia to remove Mina Murray. She seemed surprised. Then, Sora tried to change Leon's mind with non sense arguments. In that moment, I got in to say that I could be Mina Murray too. Leon said that he didn't care who was doing it, that he only wanted to be satisfied.

- As expected from him. But, that doesn't mean you'll be Mina Murray. And what does he mean by being satisfied?

- I don't know! Well, I'll beat Sora and become Mina Murray. Oh, and I just have 1 day to practice

- Uhm, good luck - I said and fell asleep again.

* * *

The next day, I noticed May's stuff wasn't on the room. Perhaps she finally got a room. I went to the cafeteria.

Everyone was waiting for something. I saw Anna and Mia, so I went to ask them.

- A while ago May made Chinese food…but just for herself! So the food is late and we have to wait - said Anna upset.

- She said this was for you – said Mia handing a box to me.

May left some food for me.

After eating, I went to the training room; May was on a weird trapeze. She noticed my presence.

- Hi Rogue! I'll move to another room! – said May from above.

- Okay.

- You're not asking why? Well, I'll tell you. It would be just for today and tomorrow. It's a Feng shui thing!

- You are really determined to play Mina…

- Yes! Well, I have to practice...You can stay to watch if you want to.

I stayed. I never saw a trapeze like that previously. If before, I thought that mastering the trapeze was a difficult thing, in that moment I was convinced. May seemed to have some troubles, but each time she tried again, she improved. I felt like I was out of place, so I left her.

- See you May!

I just got out of the training room, when I saw Anna coming near.

- Rogue...you must go and talk to May - said Anna seriously.

- About what?

- She's a b*tch! She won't let Sora practice; they were supposed to take turns! – said Anna filled with anger.

- That's not right…But, May is so stubborn...I don't think I can help.

- But she may listen to you...

- Maybe...but, if it is about performing...I can't say much because she begins to be arrogant.

- Damn...What can we do? I guess we must find another way.

- If you come with something and you need any help. Just call me.

- Yeah, thanks – she said as she left running.

Even though I said to Anna that I couldn't do anything about it, I returned to the training room.

- May! Why you didn't let Sora practice?

- I came here first! So, I have the right to practice here.

- But there was something about taking turns, right?

- I never agree to something like that!

- Oh come on May...

- That's true! They never told me that!

- But now Sora won't be able to practice.

- That's her problem…not mine, she's so stupid.

- May...sometimes you are so… - I stopped.

- I'm what? Say it Rogue!

- So egocentric and arrogant! – after that, the words came out of my mouth like verbal vomit - You are just like him! Maybe you should date him someday! I'm sure you two would get along easily!

- Who are you talking about? – said May puzzled.

- It doesn't matter!

- Don't unleash your anger with me! You haven't recovered from that night?

- Maybe it's that! – I said furiously as I walked to the door.

I wasn't looking forward so I bumped myself against the door.

- Stupid door! I hate doors!

I sled the door and Leon was in front of it as he was about to get through.

- You hit your head with the door? How silly.

- Shut up!

- Why should I date May Wong? You want that?

- Why you were listening? That was just between May and me.

Silence.

- By the way...you are making things get pretty interesting don't you?

- Why?

- You know what I'm talking about...

- I don't want to talk about it with you.

- You never want to deal with important matters that have relation with your damn attitude and your ego!

Silence.

- You know it's true! Why?

- I have my reasons.

- Say them.

He said nothing. He was getting on my nerves. It seemed that he was considering something.

- Who do you want me to choose? Sora Naegino or May Wong? Neither of them?

- Can I say both of them? – I answered unconsciously - Wait! Don't change the subject!

- Didn't you say you wanted to talk about it?

- Argh! It's so troublesome to deal with you!

- Calm down, Rogue.

- Don't tell me what to do!

- Your phone...

- Again you change the subject!

- It´s true! Your phone is ringing! Are you deaf? – he said impatiently.

He was right, my phone was ringing, but I couldn't listen to it before. Every time I disputed with Leon, my mind could only focus on my rage.

- Oh, true...Excuse me.

I turned my back and pulled my phone from my pocket. I looked at the screen. I'm sure my face reflected a stupid smile.

- Hi! How you doing darling?

- What did you said? - asked Leon

- Shut up! I'm not talking to you! – I said as I turned to Leon - Oh no, sorry honey, that wasn't for you...Nobody.

- I'm nobody?

- Shh! Quiet! …Are you serious? I'll be so happy! I miss you so much! … When? … Really? …Okay love ya! Bye bye!

- Who was that? – asked Leon with a hard look.

- Mind your own business! – I said as I walked away smiling.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I have followed many of the events just as they are in series...but I'm trying not to be too extensive describing them. _Trying._ **

**Also, I'm introducing other character's POV! This will be seen in the chapters ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 7

* * *

That night I met May at the corridor of the dorms.

- Why are you smiling in that way? - she said curiously.

- Which way?

- I don't know...you look so joyful

- Really? - I said skeptically.

She nodded.

- May...sorry for what happened earlier. I wasn't mad at you.

- Don't worry...I know...but, don't say that I'm arrogant or egocentric again.

- I'll try...And did you master the technique or the trapeze or whatever it was?

- The screw jump! Yes I did! I'll beat Sora for sure! You must be there to see it.

- Okay...I'll be there, it's going to be on the training room, right?

- 10:00 am!

- 10 A.M? SO EARLY!

- Don't be lazy! But now tell me, why are you so happy?

- I'm not lazy! I'll tell you later - I said as I entered my room.

- Promise it!

- Okay, I promise.

And we took separate ways.

* * *

The next day I woke up at 9:30 am. I was late. I took a shower and got dressed as fast as I could.

I arrived to the training room just in time. Everyone was there. Kalos was sitting with Leon waiting for them to start.

- Rogue! You came to see Sora? - asked Marion.

- Of course

- NO! She came to see me! - yelled May.

- May! You have to compete in every aspect of life with Sora?

She didn't reply, I left her and approached to Sora. She looked pretty sick. I didn't get to know if she could practice at all.

- Sora! You don't look very well.

- I'm fine...don't worry - she said trying to smile.

- Sora you go first! - said Mia.

- Why Sora first? - cried May.

Sora failed. She felled before reaching the rope. She was really upset...and sick. I hugged her when she got down. I sensed everyone was looking at me, with bewilderment.

- What? She looks so vulnerable that I had to do it.

- Well...now is May's turn - said Mia.

May did it perfectly and graciously. She would be Mina Murray.

- Congratulations! You did it! But, well...Sora's sick - I said to May.

- Who cares? I WON! - she turned to Leon - Right Leon?

We noticed that Leon was just about to leave the room.

- LEON! I've won right? - asked May excited.

He turned his back to her.

- That was pitiful

- Not again... I said.

- Why? It was perfect! - argued May.

If a glance could kill somebody...May would have been murdered by Leon.

- You just defeated her...why are you so happy?

May didn't know what to say. Her face showed frustration.

Leon climbed to the trapeze. He did just what May did but a thousand times better. I didn't think that was possible. Everybody was amazed.

- That's so freaking awesome! - I said.

Leon approached to May.

- That's how you should have done it - said Leon coldly to her.

May was still shocked and speechless.

Leon was about to leave again, but Mia stopped him.

- Leon! Sora is sick! Give her another chance - Mia cried.

Leon was irritated. He began to insult everybody. Sora, May, Mia, everyone…even Layla and Kaleido Stage. I couldn't tolerate what I was hearing and I couldn't comprehend why no one tried to bring him to an end. Sora made an attempt to make him stop, but she was about to faint. I was perplexed, I approached to Leon and I was about to beat him...

- Rogue! Remember what I said before! - yelled Kalos.

I knew what he was talking about, if I beat Leon I would be fired. I couldn't do a thing and it was certain that Leon knew that, so he just stood there enjoying my frustration.

- I DESPISE YOU! - I yelled as I spat on his face.

He seemed unfazed.

- Rogue! – shouted someone.

- Don't tell me he didn't deserve that! He deserved that and much more!

After that, I got out as fast as I could. It was so frustrating. I was unable to do anything and, again, nobody had the guts to say something. Well, this time Sora was about to face him, but she couldn't. I thought the worst thing was that doubtless, May and Sora still wanted his approval.

I ran and ran until I was far enough from Kaleido Stage. Then I began to wander aimlessly. I was so heated that I began to punch a wall with all my strength. My fists were bleeding.

- I hate when this happens. - I noticed the darkness - its night already…I must go back.

* * *

I returned to the dorms and rushed to my room. May was there, sitting in front of the window. I closed the door silently.

- So you moved again? - I asked.

- ...yes - she replied mechanically.

- Are you depressed?

- ...Rogue! You are back! Where were you?

- I just...

May looked at me wide-eyed.

- YOUR FISTS ARE BLEEDING!

- You are so noisy!

- Why are they bleeding?

- You are making a fuss!

- You have left a blood trace.

- Are you serious? - I said as I looked back - It's true! Sarah will kill me...I must clean this mess.

- I'll help you...but cover your injuries first!

She went to the bathroom to grab some bandages. We covered my fists. Just when we were finished, someone knocked the door.

- There's someone at the door, you go check while I clean this - commanded May.

- Okay.

I opened the door; Leon was there so I shut the door on his face.

- Who was it? - asked May.

- Nobody.

- Really?

- Yes.

- Okay...now let's go to the corridor to clean.

- No!

- Why not?

- Because there's someone at the door.

- You said there was nobody!

- ...is Leon.

- Oh really? Maybe he's here to say that he accepts me as his partner!

- I don't think so…maybe he followed the blood trace.

- What shall we do?

- You must go and ask him why he is here.

- Me?

- Just go! - I said as I pushed her to the doorway.

May opened the door. Leon was still there.

- Leon, what do you want? Why do you dislike me? - she said desolately.

No answer.

- Why are you here?

He pointed out the blood trace.

- Oh, that...Rogue! It's for you.

- No! I'm not talking to him! - I shouted from the living room.

- She is not talking to you - she made a pause - Will you accept me as your partner?

- She will - he said and left.

- Leon, wait!

May entered the room, she was disenchanted.

- That was strange...

- Yeah

- What kind of relationship do you have with Leon?

- What do you mean?

- You know...you are the only one who dares to face him...you get mad at him and you are always fighting. I bet you are the only one who actually has a normal conversation with him. Also, he goes after you!

- So what?

- I don't know, but it's peculiar.

- Whatever, let's go to clean my mess.

Luckily, nobody beside Leon, saw the mess, we worked as fast as we could. After cleaning, we went to bed exhausted.

- Rogue...tomorrow...I've something planned to show Leon how I can shine!

- How?

- You'll see! Tomorrow, I'll take Leon and you...and anyone who wants to see...

- I can't!

- Why?

- I have to go somewhere - I said with my stupid smile.

- Where? - she seemed to put two and two together - Wait...that's why you were so happy right?

- Yes

- Is it a date?

- What? No way.

- Then?

- Maybe I can introduce him to you.

- I don't get it, you must tell me the whole story. Maybe tomorrow, I need to rest.

* * *

That day I woke up early. Even May was still around. She told me about her plan. I figured that I may have enough time to see her.

- Well...come with me! Help me find Leon.

- I don't want to - I cried.

- Rogue!

We searched for Leon everywhere; we even had to ask people about his whereabouts. Finally, someone told us that he was at the stage.

- Let's go! - she said as she pulled me.

May opened both doors.

- LEON!

Everybody was shocked by her random entry.

- LEON! Come with me! I'll show you my true shine!

- Right now? - asked Mia.

- Right now!

Leon, Mia, Anna, Ken, Sora and Marion followed May.

- Rogue, are you coming? - asked May.

- I don't think so; I must be back in 1 hour.

- We could be back by then.

- Are you sure?

- Not really.

- See?

- Okay...fine...see you, good luck on you date!

She didn't wait for a reply. Then, I noticed Leon was besides me. I ignored him and walked away.

I sat at the dorms entrance. After almost 45 minutes, Leon was back. If he was back, it meant that I could have gone too. However, he was the only one who was back. He was coming.

- Are you waiting for somebody?

I nodded.

- I'll wait with you.

I was not on the mood of getting into a fight, so I said nothing.

After 15 minutes, I saw him arriving.

- He's here! - I said as I ran towards him.

Leon stood where he was.

- JACK! YOU ARE HERE! - I said as I hugged him.

- Yes, I'm finally here. How's my pretty and beloved Rogue?

* * *

_Leon's POV_

- What's the meaning of this? - I couldn't stand it and left.

* * *

_Rogue' POV_

- Let's go to take some coffee.

- Yes!

We arrived at a coffee downtown. I noticed that it was the first time in a while, that I visited downtown. My life had been revolving around Kaleido Stage, the dorms and the path between them.

- Tell me dear, how's life in a circus and without school?

- I must say that is very enjoyable...but, things got complicated.

- Why?

- It's a long story, honey.

- My whole day is for you – he said with his striking smile.

- Okay…

I told him everything about Leon, May, Sora and well, everybody. I detailed my troubles with Leon, my somewhat friendship with May and the dilemmas Sora had. Also about the incident from the day before. Jack listened attentive.

- So that guy Leon loves you but he's a jerk and a weirdo - he concluded.

- I didn't say he loved me!

- He loves you, I'm sure.

- Come on...that can't be.

- But that's what I can tell after hearing all that, darling.

I had nothing to say.

- And...You love him too?

- No way.

- Are you sure?

- Why are you asking that? Of course I'm sure!

- Liar.

- I'm not lying.

- I know you very well and you know it.

- I hate that!

- I know.

- Stop it!

- Sorry Rogue, but your fights with him...

- I know...I felt so bad...but now I'm okay.

- Just after hurting yourself.

- So what? It worked.

- You are so stubborn my friend. Well, let's talk about other matters.

- Which matters?

- High school...you must finish high school!

- But I can't have this job and go to school at the same time! The school is too far!

- Then how are you planning to get into the Accademia Italiana or Istituto Magaroni or Polimoda or those schools?*

- I'll get a scholarship.

- Do you think it would be enough with a portfolio filled with your works?

- Of course!

- Is not that easy, honey. I'm not even sure why you left high school, you were about to finish it. You must finish!

- But how?

- Get an online tutor!

- Oh...the diabolo girl does that...I think it might work.

- See?

- Okay okay...I'll do it.

We talked about other issues in our lives and even about some memories. Time passed by without noticing. The waitress told us that they were about to close.

-It's late; I'll take you home - said Jack.

"Home" I never used that word before to refer to Kaleido Stage or the dorms. But it fitted.

We arrived to the dorms entrance. We stayed there a while, chatting. I could never have enough talking with that man. Suddenly, I noticed Leon coming.

- Give me a kiss! - I commanded.

- What? A kiss?

- Do it!

Jack was confused, but he saw that Leon was approaching, so he seemed to comprehend.

- I see...

We kissed. I opened my eyes to see if Leon was looking. He was, he got inside.

- Thanks Jack, and thanks for coming.

- You have some evil plan don't you? And you are welcome. It was good to see you again. Oh and Happy Birthday!

- But my birthday is in 3 weeks or more.

- But I might not be here. See you darling!

I stood in the entrance waving good-bye until he was out of sight. I sighed. It was time to get inside. I just crossed the door.

- Who was that? - asked Leon

- My boyfriend - I said triumphantly.

- Boyfriend? – he asked shocked.

- That's what I said! Gotta go! Good night! - I said distancing.

- Wait! – he yelled.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, I know that bleeding fists won't leave a blood trace in all her way back haha but you know, anime exagerates things...so I can do it too!  
**

***This are real fashion design schools in Italy...I don't know much about them, I'm just aware of their existence.**

**I'm such a n00b! I didn't know I had to moderate reviews hahahaha I just saw them.  
**

**cami (neko-rin):** thanks for reviewing each chapter! I agree with you! May was very annoying through the series, so I wanted to show another side of her. Also, I know it's coming very obvious (haha) that they met before...through the chapters, you will get clues of what happened...but the wholee story is coming in its own chapter...I haven't wrote it yet haha but it's all in my head, you'll see soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 8

* * *

- Hey girl, who were you kissing? Huh? You must tell me! Tell me! - said May impatiently.

- Oh I was supposed to introduce him to you...but I forgot.

- Who's him?

- Maybe he would come some other day.

- WHO IS HIM? - she yelled.

- Cool it...He's Jack Evans, a very good friend.

- Just a friend? Well, he was eye-catching! You must introduce him to me!

- I'll do it the next time.

- Where do you met?

- It's an odd story.

- Tell!

- Supposedly, when I was 16, I was almost hit by a motorcycle.

- Supposedly? Then?

- He saved me from getting hit...but I banged my head with some rock...and I had a temporary amnesia. I can't really remember how it happened.

- Temporary amnesia?

- Traumatic amnesia, the memory loss caused by a hard blow to the head. But it was temporary...I forgot like 3 years of my life...but I got to remember everything...or that's what it seems.

- How's that?

- The doctor said that I could remember things by myself; it was a matter of time. My family and friends cooperated to bring me familiar objects, photographs, music etc to remember faster.

- So…that's how you met him?

- Yes! And since then we are very good friends - I made a pause - By the way...how did you showed your shine?

- Oh yes! I must tell you! We went to an ice skating rink...

- And what happened?

- I made a great ice skating routine...and Leon just said that he wanted ice skating on Dracula…but that didn't meant that I was going to play Mina.

- So the competition hasn't ended?

- That's right! And now I have 3 days to practice so that Leon will definitely choose me!

- You still want his approval?

- Of course!

- But he is...whatever as long as you are happy.

- I thought you were going to insult him! I'm used to it.

- ...I'm going to sleep. I woke up early because of you!

- It wasn't early! Lazy brat!

- Brat? I'm older than you! Well, good night.

- Good night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up late. But, since that day there was no show or anything relevant, it was okay. I did my morning routine slowly.

Afterwards, I headed to the workshop. I didn't get to show my proposal to Mia the day before, so I was about to do it.

I found Mia in my way.

- Mia! I wanted to show you the drafts...and about the script...Now we need ice skates right?

- Oh yes...I was just about to tell you - she handed the script to me.

- That stupid Leon changing everything to his damn will.

- Well…what can we do? Let's go to my office.

I showed Mia the drafts and the possible fabrics. She was very pleased. She asked for some minor changes.

- Okay, I get it. I'll start reading the script. Please notify me when the rehearsal begins.

- Okay!

- One more thing. Should I begin Mina Murray's costume? Or should I wait until that guy decides if he really wants Mina Murray on the show?

- Well...Mina Murray is...Leon doesn't...but he just...and Sora...and May...and well...I DON'T KNOW! - cried Mia

- Don't worry, I'll do it. I hope he decides to keep the character.

- We will know in 2 days...

- By the way, I haven't seen Sora...

- She's training.

- She knows how to skate?

- I'm not sure.

- Well, it is Sora...she'll do it fine.

Mia nodded.

I was on my way back to the workshop when I saw Leon. He didn't look at me or tried to talk or anything. It was as if he pretended I was not there. I couldn't believe that what I did the night before worked.

I opened the door energetically.

- Hanna and Danna! Come!

- Eh? Who? Where? When? - asked both.

- Me! Here! Now!

- Yes sir!

- Hanna, we will need ice skates. Go get them.

- Okay - she replied

- Danna, begin the patterns for this - I said as I handed her some sketches.

- Roger - said Danna

- I'll start reading the script, to design the rest of the costumes.

We began our duties. After a while, we were almost done. At least for that day, we were really efficient.

I had some free time. And since I decided to finish high school, I asked Rosetta for advice. She was a very nice girl. She offered to go with me to a high school that was "nearby". After talking with some people it was done, I was starting distance education. I just needed to attend a couple of times to take exams.

We went back. She had things to do, so we took separated ways.

I went to the ice skating rink to see Sora.

- Sora!

- Rogue! - she replied smiling.

- How you doing?

- Fine...I think I can do it.

Her skating wasn't that good. I was sure it was the first time Sora stepped on ice. But I believed in her skills.

- Yeah I think that too...but why do you… - I stopped the verbal vomit - Never mind.

- Eh? What were you going to ask?

- Nothing - I said looking away.

Even though Leon was not around, I wanted to talk about him. I couldn't control it.

I stayed a while to see Sora's training. I even skated with her. It was getting late. I told Sora, that she needed to rest, but she said that it wasn't the time yet.

* * *

I came across May on my way to the dorms.

- Rogue! Where have you been? I didn't see you around all day!

- I was working with the costumes and some other things. I also went to see Sora's training.

- You went all the way there to see her and when I asked you to go for me you just said you couldn't go!

- May...don't be childish! And as I said before, you don't have to compete with her in everything!

- Of course I have to do it!

- May! I don't want to argue, especially with you.

- Fine! Then say no more!

- What's up with you? You were the one who started!

- LET'S SHUT UP BOTH!

We remain silence for a moment.

- Let's go to our room.

- Okay.

* * *

The three days passed, it was the day. Sora was on the ice rink that was installed on the stage. I was surprised. She looked as if she had been skating for years. All of a sudden, May appeared and started to skate too. Leon got in to the ice and skated while the girls followed him trying to imitate his movements.

_WTF with this guy? How can he master everything? How can he be so talented in this? He doesn't practice that much and yet he's very skilled. He's awesome. _

He made some weird jump and a spin. May and Sora tried it but both failed.

- That was so funny!

- I heard that Rogue! – yelled May.

Leon made a great jump and reached a trapeze.

- OMFG! THAT'S NOT NATURAL! – I exclaimed shocked.

Actually, everyone was shocked.

- If you want to be my partner...come here - said Leon.

May and Sora tried and jumped. It seemed that both would reach him. Leon took her by her arm. May was the chosen.

- Mia, Mina Murray will appear and May Wong is going to do it - said Leon

- Okay... – said Mia

May came straight to me. She looked so cheerful. I felt happy for her too.

- Leon chose me! I'm gonna be Mina! I'll be the star! I'm so happy! - said May as she hugged me.

- Calm down...get away from me! – I said as I pushed her back.

- You are so cold!

- Well done May, really. Now, I have to go somewhere, see you later!

I felt the need to talk with Leon. I thought he would reject both, but he didn't. And that was a good signal.

- Finally you decided something - I said to Leon

- So what?

- Nothing...is just that I thought you would reject both.

- No...not this time

- Why? – I said as I realized that I was contradicting myself. Why was I talking to him? I wanted to get rid of him, and now I was going after him.

- I'm not telling you.

- Fine, don't tell me...I really don't care...I'm leaving.

- No, wait! - he said as he grabbed my arm.

- What do you want?

- I don't know...

- Then let me go.

- I can't let you go…

- Why not? – I asked bewildered.

- I don't know! – he yelled.

- Hey calm down!

- I'm sorry... - he said as he let me go. He looked kind of upset.

- What's the matter?

- It's nothing...

- Well...then see you.

I couldn't stop it. The words come out from my mouth.

- He wasn't my boyfriend! He is just a friend.

He looked surprised by my unexpected comment. I started to run away. Something was wrong with me.

* * *

A few days went by. We worked hard to get the costumes ready. Then, I noticed Dracula's hat was not done yet. I checked the performer's measurements register we had. Leon's head circumference was not there.

- Hanna, Danna…why we don't have Leon Oswald's head measurement?

- Eh?! Are you sure? – asked the girls.

- Is not here…I need it! Danna, go get it – I commanded.

- No! I want to do it! - cried Hanna.

- She said my name! – said Danna.

- Girls! I don't care who does it, I just need someone to do it.

- Can we both go?

- As you wish. – I said sewing.

Both left. After a few minutes, they were back. They were smiling. The girls had a big crush on him…well, actually many girls had a crush on him.

- He made questions about you! – said Hanna.

- Eh? What did he asked?

- He asked us…when you began to work here…and if we knew what you were doing before that – replied Danna.

- And what did you told him?

- We just said: "She began working here about a year and a half ago. Before that, we only know she lived in Iowa with her parents."

- Then?

- Nothing! It was weird. He also told us not to let you know! Oh…

I didn't understand why he asked them that. He could had ask directly to me…It was not like I would lie or something.

* * *

The day after, the show started. The show was different, or that was how I felt about it. Maybe because neither Layla nor Sora were the ones starring. The show was rather scary…I heard kids didn't like it. But, Leon and May were very skilled.

After one week of success, there was 1 week for maintenance...so everyone had a free week.

* * *

- Free week! Maybe I can go to Iowa...nah I won't. It would be better if I make the school homework and that stuff. What will you do May? – I asked her.

- Hehe...well...I heard Sora was going to Broadway to perform with Miss Layla.

- With Layla? Seriously? Wow how cool! I wish I could see Layla on Broadway...because Broadway shows are a great thing you know…

- You have been on Broadway? The thing is...I WANT TO PERFORM WITH MISS LAYLA TOO!

- My older sister is a director in Broadway and my brother is an actor...that's why. But May…Sora was the one who was called for that.

- I DON'T CARE IF SORA WAS THE ONE THAT WAS CALLED! I WANT TO DO IT TOO! – cried May.

- Don't be a fool! You cannot go and appear randomly and ask Layla if you can perform with her! You can't!

- Wanna bet it?

- Are you serious? What are we betting?

- Who cares? Anything! We can choose it later.

- Okay.

- Then it's done! I will definitely perform with Miss Layla! And you will lose!

May really wanted to beat Sora in everything. Being the star wasn't enough. Even if she got to perform with Layla…it wasn't going to be enough. May really didn't know what she was after, that's why it was never enough.

* * *

May and Sora were on Broadway. Almost everyone returned to their home or something. Hanna and Danna lived near Kaleido Stage, so they didn't live on the dorms. I felt lonely.

A whole week of free time, alone.

I remember that Rosetta told me to check frequently my email, since I could get notices of homework and exams. I was about to do it, but I thought it would not be much and I could get it done on time.

Day 1

- I'll play the violin! And write some songs!

Day 2

- Oh…maybe I should make an online portfolio with my designs!

Day 3

- I want to buy clothes! I'm always making costumes and stuff but I never get to buy clothes for me.

Day 4 at 10 pm

- I must check my email...WTF? I HAVE LOTS OF HW AND THEY ARE DUE TOMORROW MORNING! AND I HAVE AN EXAM!

I started to hit my head with the laptop's keyboard. I fooled around almost all the week and forgot about my responsibilities.

I had a lot of work to do. It was virtually impossible to finish everything by myself. I thought about getting help.

I got out of my room and looked around. Nobody was around. I got to the second floor, there was not a living soul. First floor, cafeteria… the same. I headed to the training room, Leon was there.

Was he the only one who also stayed? Why did it have to be him? I couldn't ask him for help. But, there was no other choice. I couldn't fail on the first week. I had to swallow my pride.

- Leon...are you busy?

- Can't you see?

- Fine...I'm sorry – I was about to leave.

- Wait! What do you want?

- Help

- Help? With what?

- Homework… - I couldn't believe I was asking him for help with something like that.

- Homework? Do you actually go to school? How old are you? And do you think I'm a tutor or something?

- It's distance school. My age doesn't matter! And of course I know you are not a tutor! But it's too much and it's due tomorrow and also there's an exam – I made a pause - It's my problem not yours. I'm sorry, see you.

- I'll help you.

- Really? Thank you!

We went to my room. It wasn't like the time before; we had nothing to fight about. He was just a visitor, not an intruder.

- So? What is it? – he asked.

I showed him my inbox. He was startled.

- Why did you wanted me to help you?

- There was nobody around...only you. I had no choice.

We did our best to finish everything. But, it was already 4:00 am and there was still some work to do. Also I wanted to sleep.

- Leon...you can leave if you want to...it is 4:00 am. Thanks for your help.

- But, you haven't finished. I told you I would help you.

I was about to start studying, but I couldn't bear it anymore. I fell asleep.

* * *

_Leon's POV_

- Rogue! Wake up! Wake up!

Nothing...she was sleeping deeply. I decided to finish what I was doing and let her sleep.

At 7:00 am someone was knocking at the door. It was that lady, Sarah.

- Leon? What are you doing here? This is not your room! Tell what you were doing with Rogue!

- I was helping her with her homework.

- But she doesn't goes to school! You are lying!

- She just began distance school.

- Distance school? Do you think I was born yesterday? Tell her I'm here.

- She's sleeping.

- Didn't you say you two were doing homework?

- But she suddenly fell asleep! – I answered annoyed.

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

I woke up. My eyes felt heavy. I looked around. I was sleeping in the desk, with a book as a pillow. I could see Leon and Sarah at the door.

- Sarah? What's the matter? What time is it?

- Why is Leon here? It's 7:00 am.

- 7:00 AM? I MUST FINISH IN 15 MIN! – I yelled heading to the computer.

- You didn't answer my question!

- He was helping me! Don't get it wrong!

- Okay, I'll believe you…but, I forgot why I came here! - said Sarah as she left.

I uploaded the files quickly, they we up just in time. But I couldn't study at all and the exam was in half an hour.

- I won't get in time! – I cried.

- I'll take you there.

- You have done too much...its fine.

- I wasn't asking you.

He grabbed my stuff and took me outside. I didn't know he had a motorcycle. We arrived rapidly to the school. I thanked him and waved good-bye. He just looked at me puzzled. I didn't ask him anything; I had to rush to the classroom.

When I finished the exam, I walked to the entrance. Leon was there. I didn't tell him to wait for me.

- Let's go eat something.

- Why are you still here? I'm not hungry.

- We need to talk.

- Okay, maybe I'm hungry…let's go.

We arrived to some restaurant and had breakfast.

- Rogue...I want to talk with you about that time.

- Which time?

- All the time…since we meet for the first time until the day…

- It was when you didn't want to perform with Sora – I interrupted.

- I wasn't talking about the time...you want to pretend it never happened?

- What are you talking about?

- So that's how it's going to be...never mind.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This is the longeeest chapter I have uploaded until know. But too many days went by in this chapter...**

** It's funny how the amount of words per chapter have gradually increased since the first one hhaha But, don't worry...it will decrease in the next ones haha**

**Talking about the story..."Amnesia"...simple isn't it? Not exactly! What happened before? Wait for it! : D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 9

* * *

A couple of days later May and Sora were back. I wanted to know if May performed with Layla, but first I met Sora.

- Hi Rogue! Long time no see! - she said joyful.

- How's Broadway? and Layla?

- Broadway is beautiful! She's fine...she sends you her regards.

- Thanks! Uhm, did May performed too?

- She did.

- Noooo! I lost.

- What are you talking about?

- Nothing.

- Okay, see you later!

I didn't want to see May, otherwise, I was going to pay or do something weird. Unfortunately, I saw her walking towards me, she was smiling big. I tried to pretend that I didn't see her, but it was too late.

- Rogue! How are you?

- Hi May! Fine...what about you?

- Spectacular! Guess what?

- ...what?

- My dream has become true!

- Which one?

- ...performing with Miss Layla Hamilton!

- And now what?

- You know what that means...

- I have no idea.

- Come on! I know you know.

- Okay, what do you want?

- I haven't thought about it.

- Take your time

- It will be something funny!

- I don't want to know...

* * *

Soon, it was time to return to stage, to continue the show. The show was a complete hit. Each day more and more people came. Days went and came that way.

One day, I noticed Sora, Mia, Anna and Rosetta looking carefully at the computer.

- What are you girls looking at? – I asked.

- The list of the ones who were called for the ICF - answered Mia.

- ICF? – I was confused.

- International Circus Festival! The one that's held every three years – said Rosetta.

- Oh wait...- I remembered my inbox - Now I get it.

- Get what? By the way...neither Sora, May, Leon or Rosetta were called – said Mia disappointed.

- Neither of them? - I asked.

- Well...I guess this time Kaleido Stage won't be there – said Anna.

I left them and went back to my own issues. Suddenly, I heard that Layla was at Kaleido Stage. That was kind of odd, since Layla started a new road and a long time passed since she left from Kaleido Stage.

May and Sora were rushing to Kalos' office. I stopped them.

- Hey! What's the matter? – I asked.

- Miss Layla is here! And she wants to see us! - said Sora excited.

- We don't have a clue of what is this about...but we'll tell you! – said May.

- Good luck.

After a while, May and Leon came out. I didn't know Leon was there. Just when they disappeared from my sight, Sora came out.

- So? What was it?

- Miss Layla said that she had a Phoenix Ticket for the International Circus Festival.

- Phoenix Ticket?

- Is an open invitation for the ICF...it is given to the ones who won the last festival.

- So what?

- Layla gave her ticket to Mr. Leon. He must choose one of us...and the one he chooses will enter the festival with him - she explained.

- One more time you and May are competing.

- Yes

- Good luck to both! May the best win.

She nodded, but she seemed worried.

-What's the matter Sora?

- Miss Layla...said creepy things about Mr. Leon - she said and left.

Some time later, I saw Layla. I ran towards her and accidentally knocked her down.

- Sorry Layla! I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!

- I must say that you took me unaware. Don't worry.

- Sorry...and why are you here? Besides offering your ticket for the ICF...

- That was all.

- And I'm sure you want Sora to go there right?

- Well...

- Why you want Leon to choose?

- I want Sora to fight.

I really had nothing to say, I just nodded.

- Let's go somewhere...someday.

- That's like saying nothing Rogue.

- I know...but I'm not sure when both of us can have free time.

- I guess you are right… - she said with her stunning smile.

The show was about to start. Layla was still around, so I loitered out with her while fulfilling my duties. She left to have a better view of the show. Soon, it was time for the climax. It was a remarkable part, when they did some maneuver in the trapezes. But, just when Leon was supposed to catch May...he let her fall. However, he caught her. Everyone was astonished; we thought she wouldn't do it.

- WHY WAS THAT? WHY? WHY? - I asked.

When the show was finished, I couldn't think about other thing than if May was all right.

- May! May! Are you okay?

- I did nothing wrong - she said with pain.

- Your shoulder! You need a doctor.

I got out of there and looked for Ken.

- Ken! Did you already call a doctor?

- Yes, he's coming.

I went back to where May was. She wasn't there anymore. But, Sora, Mia, Layla and Leon were there. Leon was leaving the place.

I approached; Mia and Sora had a frightened look.

- It was on purpose... - whispered Mia.

- They call him "The grim reaper" - said Sora.

- What? That bastard!

After hearing it was on purpose, I just wanted to kill Leon. I couldn't believe he would ever do something like that. Hurting May on purpose…he was the worst. I ran to get to him.

- Leon Oswald! Come here!

- What do you want?

- You are a despicable person!

I couldn't control myself; I punched his stomach so hard that I knocked him down. I began to kick him. He grabbed my legs to make me stop.

- Rogue! Stop it! You are going to get fired.

I was fighting to break free; I threw random blows to him, which actually didn't reach him.

- I DON'T CARE! HOW COULD YOU THAT TO MAY? YOU ARE A F*CKING IDIOT! I WISH SOMEDAY YOU FALL FROM THE TRAPEZE AND DIE!

He looked at me disoriented. Then, Kalos saw us.

- Rogue Carroll! You are fired! – he yelled.

- FINE! I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I DON'T NEED THIS! I DON'T NEED ANY OF THIS! Wanna know why? Because I received requests from performers of the International Circus Festival! They want me to design their costumes! I don't need Kaleido Stage!

- Miss Carroll! When you calm down...come to my office.

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or continue beating Leon. I was fired already; they couldn't do anything else to me. After calming down, I headed to Kalos's office.

- I know...I'm fired...I'll leave right now.

- I'm sorry...I warned you before.

- I know...But it was necessary…

- It wasn't. Come tomorrow to get your severance pay.

- It was nice to work here…Thank you – I said as I took my leave.

As I left, tears filled my eyes. Leon was waiting outside. When he saw me, he moved closer to me.

- Don't get any closer! Go away! Leave me alone!

I ran to my room and took all my stuff. I didn't talk to anyone; it would have been too dramatic.

_Kaleido Stage...I'll miss you so much. So many good memories._

I took the first bus I saw, I just wanted to get away. I got off the bus and stayed in some hotel, it wasn't smart to go further, because I needed to return to Kaleido Stage the next day.

* * *

_May's POV_

- Leon got rid of me...I trusted him! But, now I'm useless...Sora has won...

I looked around the room. Something was missing; actually...many things were missing.

- Where's Rogue? And her stuff? Did she get a room? It's fine since I'm not in the mood seeing anyone.

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

The next day I went to Kaleido Stage. I went straight to Kalos's office. I didn't want to meet with anyone. I wasn't even sure if someone besides Leon knew what happened.

- Come in Miss Carroll

- Thanks…

- Here - he handed me a check.

- Thanks for giving me the chance to work here more than a year ago...and for believing in me…

- It was nothing...you did a great work here.

- I...I...

I got out of there quickly. I loved Kaleido Stage, I loved designing costumes, I really enjoyed being there. But it was time to go.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Compared to the last one, this is a really short chapter! But, Rogue was fired Dx** **Well, Leon did wrong, someone had to to something!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 10

* * *

I went back to the hotel. It was necessary to set up the proposal for the ICF performers. The performers sent photos of themselves, a brief description of what they wanted, some measurements and things that inspired their techniques. However, it wasn't the same as being face to face with them. I could go to France in that moment, but it wasn't the best idea. I wasn't used to France and I needed help.

I took the phone.

- Hi, it's me.

- Hi Rogue! Do you need something? Sorry for not being around…but since the show is suspended, we thought you wouldn't need us – said Danna.

- It's suspended? Well, of course…May's injured – she didn't seem to know that I was fired – By the way, I was fired.

- What? Fired? No way! – she said exalted.

- I did something stupid...anyway, I need your help, of both.

- What happened Rogue? Of course we are willing to help you in anything you need. But, if you were fired…where are you now?

- I'll explain you later...and I'm staying in a hotel.

- In a hotel? You should have come with us first! Why don't you stay at our house?

- I didn't think about it. But, that would be great...thanks.

* * *

_Danna's POV_

- Who was it? – asked Hanna.

- Rogue was fired.

- WHAT? WHEN? WHY?

- She didn't tell, but I told her she could stay here with us.

- I can't believe it!

- Hanna, what are we going to do now?

- About what?

- You know, the costumes...that stuff.

- Are we having a new boss?

- I don't want some other girl or guy for boss.

- Maybe they are going to leave it all to us – said Hanna worried.

- No! We can't! We know nothing!

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

I arrived at Hanna and Danna's house and knocked the door. Hanna opened and hugged me.

- Rogue! We don't want you to leave Kaleido Stage – cried Hanna.

- You are too close! Get away! – I said as I pushed her back - I mean...Hi girls! Well, there's nothing I can do.

- But...WHY? - asked Danna.

- Okay, I'll tell you...Do you remember Leon?

- OF COURSE! HE'S SO HOT AND... – said Hanna.

I looked at Hanna with hate.

- Sorry...continue with your story.

- Thanks…Well, HE INJURED MAY ON PURPOSE! THAT STUPID AND EGOCENTRIC GUY! - I said altered.

- Calm down! And what do you mean? – asked Danna confused.

- On the climax of the show where May does that jump on the weird trapeze and Leon is suppose to catch her...he let her fell – I explained.

- She fell? Is she alright? Why we didn't know about this? - asked Hanna.

- Actually, she didn't fall to the ground, because Leon caught her...but he injured her shoulder when he did it - I said.

- So that's why the show is suspended! – exclaimed Hanna.

- They never tell us anything, stupid people - said Danna offended.

- Be happy...you'll have free time!

- But, I don't get it! Why you were fired? - asked Danna.

- Oh, because I beat Leon - I said.

- We should have stopped you! What are you going to do now? – asked Hanna.

- I have work to do - I said triumphantly.

- You got a job that fast? You are amazing! Where?

- No! That's not it. I received requests from performers from the International Circus Festival...they want me to make their costumes.

- International Festival? When did you became famous? - asked Danna.

- I'll explain you later. Well, I think that online portfolio I did sometime ago worked!

- Oh, probably it was that - said Hanna.

- I want you two to help me with this.

- Of course! – they said.

* * *

A couple of days went by. One night, I suddenly woke up. I noticed I was forgetting about May. I wondered if she was all right, and if she knew I was fired.

I concluded that probably Leon and the girls, were the only one that knew I was fired. The others could have thought I took a break while the show was suspended.

* * *

_May's POV_

I woke up, it was early. I went to the training room. I didn't get inside, because Sora and Leon were there.

Leon wanted Sora as his partner, but I couldn't understand why he didn't pick her in the beginning. He picked me, not her. It didn't make any sense.

I noticed that Rogue had been gone for about 3 days or more. She was supposed to be my friend and she abandoned me too.

Apparently, Leon finally accepted Sora as his partner. It was so humiliating. There was no need for me to be around anymore.

I went to my room and took some of my things. Before leaving, I saw Sarah approaching.

- Hey May, where is Rogue staying now? - she asked.

- What do you mean?

- What do you mean by saying what did I meant?

- Sarah, you are confusing me...I'm just asking why Rogue is staying somewhere else.

- Oh, you haven't heard anything? Well, I just got the news…I thought she was on a break! But I was wrong! She was fired!

- Why? When? – I couldn't believe it.

- It was the last day of the show, she beat Leon up.

- That's not unusual, but what happened this time?

- She was so angry at what he did to you.

- I…I didn't know that – I felt so worthless - I think is not fair that she got fired because of taking revenge on my behalf…She shouldn't have done that…

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

I thought that it was essential to see May before leaving. I went to the dorms of Kaleido Stage. I didn't have a key anymore, so I knocked the door, but it seemed nobody was home. I saw Mia on the corridor.

- Mia! Have you seen May?

- Rogue! I just heard about it! You will never come back?

- Mia, I don't think so. Where's May?

- I really don't know.

- I'll look for her, thanks.

I looked for her in all the places that I thought she could be. But I was unable to find her. I didn't look first on the training room since she was injured. But it was the last place. I was about to enter, when I noticed many people inside. I sled the door slightly and stuck out my head. It seemed that Sora was going to show something to Leon and everybody was watching. There was no security net.

- Sora, do a layout somersault - commanded Leon.

- Is that all? - Sora asked.

- Yes - he replied.

The layout somersault is the most basic movement in the trapeze. She only had to do that. Everybody was expecting her to jump and do it, but she couldn't jump.

Leon returned to the platform and said that she failed the final test.

- Let me try it once more! – cried Sora

- Pitiful! Do you think you can ask for that on the festival? – he said harshly.

- Please! - she begged.

- I said no.

He got down quickly, leaving Sora and the rest shocked. Layla was about to say something to Sora. But, I saw Leon approaching to the door. I closed the door and stepped back so no one could see me. I was about to run, but he saw me on the corridor.

- Rogue! Wait! Why are you here? Are you back? – asked Leon.

- Stop it!

- What?

- I'll not come back! I don't want to work in a place that can hire someone like you! I'm here because I wanted to talk to May before leaving to France.

- So, you'll be returning to France?

- I...I'll go to look for Sora...See you - I said running away.

I still held a grudge on him. Talking with him made me sick. I was speaking non sense. Sora was inside the training room, and I was running to somewhere else. I couldn't stay there anymore, and I was unsuccessful finding May.

That night, I called Sarah and asked for May. She told me that she was going to check it out and later she was calling.

* * *

Sarah called until the next day. She said that May left the dorms and she didn't know where she was. She also told me that Sora might have gone to look for her.

The only place May could have gone to was her home. She never gave me the exact address, but anyway I went to look for her. After some hours, I found it.

-May!

- Rogue! How did you know I was here?

- How are you? How's your shoulder? Did Sora come?

- I'm fine, everything is fine. She just left.

- What happened?

- She came to tell me that she failed Leon's test. My ice skating trainer brought her. After talking with them, I decided to challenge Leon again.

- I'm glad to hear that!

- I'll go back to Kaleido Stage. What about you?

- I was fired, I can't go back.

- I feel guilty for that…I'm very sorry Rogue. If only I…You shouldn't have been fired, it's not fair! Why you didn't call me?

- I acted impulsively, it wasn't your fault. I don't know why I didn't call you…sorry

- But… - she sighed - And what are you going to do now?

- I'll go to France.

- To France? Why?

- I got request from the performers, I'll make their costumes.

- Really? That's wonderful! I'll see you there! You must make my costume too! The technique we will do is the "Demon Spiral" - she said excited.

- May, you are anticipating things!

- I'm sure Leon will pick me again!

* * *

After going to May's place, a few days went by. Hanna, Danna and I began to work on the costumes for the ICF performers. Suddenly, I received a call.

- Yes?

- It's me! May!

- Hi May, what's up?

- You need to come here now!

- Where?

- Kaleido Stage.

Either one way or another there was always a reason for me to go back to Kaleido Stage.

- I'm not going to that place.

- You must! I'm showing my Demon Spiral to Leon in an hour!

- May... I'm sorry, but I'm not going there...if a good thing happens, just phone me.

- But!

- That's all.

I hanged the phone, Hanna and Danna had stopped working since I answered the phone. They wanted to hear the conversation.

- What are you looking at? Get to work!

- Yes sir! - said both

Not much time passed since May last called me, when the phone ringed again.

- GOOD NEWS! - she exclaimed.

- He accepted you as his partner?

- YES! HE DID

_He actually accepted May? There must be something behind this...or was he really amazed by her?_

- Wow...I can't believe it! - I said.

- I told you! I'm really going to France! And now begin our costume!

- But I don't work for Kaleido Stage anymore.

- I don't care!

- Okay, let's see this as a freelance job.

Hanna and Danna looked at me filled with curiosity.

- May will enter the ICF with Leon - I explained.

- Really? - said Hanna

- Yes...and we must make their costume – I replied.

- By we...you mean Hanna and you and me? - asked Danna.

- Yeah.

- Thank god! I was so worried that we couldn't be able to make that costume! - said Hanna

- It's a big relief! - exclaimed Danna.

- Yeah...this time you were lucky...but the next time...I won't be there to help you out – I warned.

- Rogue!

- I'm sorry girls…

* * *

The next day, I left America and arrived to France. I arrived before the ICF performers, just to have some time to complete the job.

I was supposed to visit each pair of performers, to make the last adjustments and get the rest of the payment. Almost all the performers were staying in the same hotel, so it was an easy task. I was planning to attend the festival.

_France...It's been a long time...isn't it?_

Those days, I stayed at the hotel's room, working tirelessly.

* * *

Finally, it was the day in which the performers arrived. That same day, May phoned me.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- May, you don't know French.

- Of course I know!

- No, you don't.

- Okay...I don't know...and do you actually know?

- I think.

- Huh?

- Nothing...and what did you wanted?

- Oh yes...We just arrived, do you know how to get to the hotel?

- Yes! But, May I'm not sure if the costumes will fit with the technique...because I haven't seen it.

- I'm sure they'll fit.

After hanging, I phoned some of the performers to know if they were already in France. Most of them already arrived and were in the same hotel as May. But, they wanted me to deliver the costume to their training place.

I spent that afternoon delivering costumes. What made me happy, was that they seemed satisfied with my work. Some of them even told me they would recommend me to their acquaintances and might even hire me again.

I had no troubles getting through France. It was almost unchanged..."Timeless France"

That night, I couldn't sleep well. It was peculiar, but I felt uncomfortable with the surroundings. I woke up every couple of hours, being unable to breathe.

* * *

I woke up early and headed to the performer's hotel. I went to May's room, but she wasn't there, I called her and she told me that she was training with Leon. The idea that she was with Leon didn't make me happy, but I couldn't avoid him.

I went to their training place, May was not there and Leon was on the trapeze. He looked at me with joy...or something like that.

- Rogue! You are here! - he said as he got down.

- Leon…

- So?

- What?

-Nothing…

Suddenly, he took my hand and without noticing, we were on the trapeze.

- Idiot! What the f*ck have you done? I know nothing about this! I'll definitely fall.

- I'll never let you fall...

What he said left me speechless. I felt a déjà vu. We were swinging upside down on the trapeze.

- Stop it! I can't do this!

- Yes you can...I'll lift you, and then you'll make a beautiful pose.

- Have you completely lost your mind? You are insane! I can't do that!

- You were a ballerina. I know you can do it!

- How...how do you know?

_Ballet...I took classes because my Mom insisted so much! But I got to enjoy it…However; she didn't come to see my recital._

- Why do you ask that? – he asked perplexed.

And before I could say anything, he was about to lift me, but I didn't let go.

- Leon, I'm terrified…I'll not let go! And where the f*ck is May?

Without notice, May entered the room.

- Here's May! Eh? What's the meaning of this?

May looked with bewilderment the picture that was in front of her eyes. Leon and me, on the trapeze.

- Rogue, are you trying to steal my partner?! Why are you betraying me? Why? – she said as she left running.

- May! No…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well, at least Rogue can continue doing what she does best.**

**What can I say about this chapter? Is more like an introduction to the important events on the next chapters : D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 11

* * *

- Idiot, let me go! - I said angered.

- I…don't want to.

- What are you saying? I need to talk to May!

- Don't go - he begged.

- Leon! – I said slapping him.

He left his trance-like state and took me down. I reached May who was running.

- May! Stop!

- Don't speak to me! – she yelled.

- May! Please! This is a misunderstanding – I said as I took her arm.

- Fine! I'll listen.

- May, how could I "steal" Leon? I have no interest in performing. I can't even do it!

- That's true, you have no talent for that – she laughed - Then? What happened?

- I don't know…I thought you were with him, but he was alone. Everything happened so fast, the next thing I know is that I was on the trapeze. I was scared to death! The he began to talk non sense and… - I took a deep breath – It was confusing.

- Uhm…I believe in you.

- Thank you May.

- Well, weren't you supposed to show us the costumes?

- Oh, yes...sorry.

We headed again to the room. I showed the costumes and they tried them on.

- They're fine - said May

- Fine? - I asked.

- They are EXCELLENT - she said.

- May, I wasn't asking for that.

- Then? Anyway...send the bill to Ken.

- He's here in France too, right?

- Yes, and do you know? - she approached to me - Sora's here too.

- Sora? How come...with who? Or why?

- I though the same thing...but - she lowered her voice - she'll enter with Yuri Killan.

Leon changed the look on his face when he heard that.

- Yuri Killan - whispered Leon.

- Well, that's what I read! – said May

- It must be with Yuri Killan – assured Leon.

- Do you know him, Leon? - she asked.

Leon didn't answer and left.

- I hate it! He always does the same - said May irritated.

- Your relationship with him hasn't changed a bit – I said laughing.

- Shut up!

- And how's the technique going?

- Pretty good, for sure...we will win.

- But May, you don't know a thing about the other performers.

- I know, but they won't beat us. Also, they are afraid of Leon…the "grim ".

- Are you afraid of him too?

- Of course not. I wasn't defeated like his past weak partners, I recovered and he accepted me.

- Well…

- You are staying to see the festival, right?

I took out of my pocket an entrance ticket.

- Amazing! – she exclaimed.

- Well, I gotta go…good luck!

- We don't need it, but thanks.

* * *

There were still a couple of days until the Festival. So, I had enough free time to go all over Paris. I waited until night, since I thought it was the perfect time to walk around the city. Night, when the lights of the city guide the lost souls through secret paths…

I wasn't sure how, but I ended up on those streets from before. The streets from the time I lived with my aunt. The time when I practiced ballet, the time when….

My head ached. It was as if something I forgot was trying to be remembered.

- Damn it, this is no good

It was getting late, so I went back to the hotel. In my way, I found a lonely park. It was very peaceful so I sat on a bench. I lit a cigarette…and just after that, someone took it from me.

- You shouldn't smoke- said Leon.

- Why are you here? You are not my father! Give it back!

- No- he said as he threw it away.

- Listen, I don't smoke often, only when I'm nervous or when my head aches.

- Why are you nervous?

- It is not your issue! - I said walking away.

- You can't ignore it while being here, right?

His words had a hidden meaning, but something was missing, so I couldn't realize it. Finally, I could reach the hotel. While in my room, I couldn't stop thinking about Leon's words. I fell asleep thinking about them.

The phone woke me up.

- Happy Birthday darling!

- Huh? What day is today?

- It's your birthday! Well, almost...

- Thanks Jack – I looked at the clock - F*CK YOU IS 5:00 AM!

- 5:00 AM? Where are you now?

- I'm in France.

Silence

- Jack?

- Nothing! I didn't know that, I'm sorry.

- Now I won't be able to sleep!

- I'm very sorry! Well, if you want to, I can talk with you the rest of the night; you could explain me why you are there.

- That will be expensive.

- I don't care.

- Fine, since I wanted to talk with someone.

- Tell me everything baby.

Around 8:00 am, someone knocked the door.

- There's someone at the door, talk to you later.

- Okay, take care honey

I opened the door and May knocked me down.

- YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE PHONE! – she cried.

- Woah May! Cool it! - I exclaimed as we got up - Sorry for not answering.

- Happy Birthday Rogue!I love you! - she said as she hugged me.

- What's wrong with you? - I said pushing her away.

- I don't know, take this - she said as she handed a gift.

- Thanks May.

- Well, I need to practice, see you later!

- See you.

She left quickly. My phone ringed again.

It was Sora.

- Happy Happy Happy Birthday Rogue! - she said.

- Thanks Sora!

- Where you really fired? You can't leave us! I may go to see you later, because I'm a bit busy now - she explained.

All the morning I got calls from everybody. Hanna and Danna, Mia, Anna, Ken, Sarah, Rosseta and even from some friends from Iowa.

_How come I didn't remember it is my birthday? I need...to...sleep._

8:15 PM

- Sh*t, it's already night! - I got up startled.

I took a look at my phone. There were a lot lost calls and some text messages. Some were from May, Sora, my brother, my parents, my sister and Layla. There was also a message on the answering machine of the hotel. It was Leon. He wanted to meet me at 8:30 pm. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to meet him. It was almost the time.

His words from the last time left me uneasy, so I went.

I crossed the street, and there he was, waiting.

- Happy Birthday…

- How did you...- I paused - Well, whatever. Thank you, I guess. What do you want? – I asked.

- Show you something.

- Show me what?

- Come - he grabbed my arm.

- Hey! Let me go! And tell me what are you showing me!

- I need to show you that place, so come with me...please

- Which place?

He said nothing more. He led me through narrow streets and empty neighborhoods. We finally reached the place.

- Here... - he said.

I was confused and exhausted since we were running.

- Rogue, don't tell me this means nothing to you.

- I...

I stood speechless and motionless for...I don't know how much time it was, but it seemed forever.

- Rogue? Are you all right? - he asked worried.

My body was out of my control, I was shivering, my legs weakened. I knelt in the ground and cried desolated. I was torn apart. It was as if I was broken into million pieces…pieces that no one could ever gather together again. It was too painful. I couldn't stop the tears; they were flowing like a river. I was unable to articulate a single word.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Short chapter, sorry! By the way, this is the last edited chapter, the next ones are totally new!**  
**I had such a hard time haha**  
**I'm not sure if anyone would have noticed, but to avoid mistakes I made a small change. Originally, Jack said the day of Rogue's birth...but then I remember how important zodiac signs were during the series. I figured an approximate date for the Circus Festival, and that was the day given. But then, Rogue would have been the same sign as Sora!...and that couldn't be hahaha So, we will ignore it and leave it unknown haha**

**I'm so sorry for taking too long to update! I was supposed to update this last week but I totally forgot it! It was already here, but I was too busy! Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 12

* * *

_Warning: Some conversations in this chapter might be confusing, so read carefully (:_

* * *

Leon bent beside me; automatically, I threw my arms around his neck. He carried me all the way to his hotel room. I never stopped crying or shivering.

I felt like the worst human being.

_If only I could do things over again…_

- You didn't cry that time. And after what happened, I got to think you never cared – he said.

I looked at him, still weeping and unable to speak. I held him close to me, looking for warmness. I thought he would reject me, after all. But he didn't.

- Rogue, I must know what happened. Please, let me know – he begged.

- I'm so sorry…

I cried harder and harder, hiding my face in his chest. He held me tight.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… _

* * *

I woke up. I didn't notice when I fell asleep or how much time went by. I was on the bed; Leon was sitting by my side. My eyes were swollen, my whole body hurt, I had a knot on my throat.

- Do you feel better? – he said as he handed a glass of water.

I nodded.

- Can we talk now?

I shook my head.

- I see… - he sighed – You can stay here if you want to, since is past midnight…or should I take you to your hotel?

I got out of the bed, I was about to fall but I recovered my balance.

- Are you sure?

I nodded.

- Okay, let's go.

My hotel was not far away, we went walking. He held my hand the entire time. I was walking so slowly, but he didn't hurry me. He was very composed, unlike me.

- Let me know when you are ready to talk – he said.

I nodded.

When he left, I sat motionless. Many things weren't clear; I couldn't talk with him until they were clear. I took my phone and called.

Silence

- Dear? - he said.

Silence

- Rogue?

Silence

- What's the matter? Are you okay? - he asked worried.

- YOU ARE A F*CKING LIAR! How could you that to me?

- What are you saying?

- Tell me what happened! I want the truth!

- Don't tell me that… - he sighed – I got worried when you told me you were in France…

- You knew what could happen, right? Well, it happened my dear Jack!

- Rogue, will you ever forgive me?

- Depending on what you have to say.

- I get it…I'll tell you what I know…

He told me the story, but I needed the other side.

- And that's all…I hope you can forgive me… - he said.

I hung the phone, I felt betrayed. I couldn't believe how things happened. If I didn't visit France, I could have never known the truth…it was destiny. It was my chance to fix my mistakes…my unaware mistakes.

* * *

The next day, I asked for the address. Fortunately, it wasn't far-off. I couldn't get there by foot, but the bus was fair enough.

I knocked the door.

- Rogue? It's been a long time, isn't it? How are you? How did you know where I moved? I never thought you would come back!

- You should have said "I hoped you never came back" - I said coldly.

- Why are you saying that?

- We need to talk.

- Come in…

We sat down on the living room. She was in front of me, nervous.

- What do you want to talk about? Do you want some coffee? – she asked.

- WHY?

She was startled.

- Was it really necessary? Why? You lied to me atrociously – I said.

- Rogue did you…

- Why?! – I insisted.

- I didn't want to see you suffer and also I never…

- I'm suffering! Right now I'm suffering so much, if not worse – I said with tears falling through my cheeks.

- I thought that it was the best for you!

- The best? How?

- I…

- Tell me the truth; otherwise I'll never forgive you.

- Rogue…that day I…

When she finished, she began to cry.

- Aunt, I can't agree with your ideas, but you might had good intentions…I guess – I sighed – Now, you have hurt me more…

- I'm so sorry Rogue.

I left the house. The puzzle was complete; I was ready to talk with Leon. Suddenly, my phone ringed.

- Rogue! Where are you?- asked May.

- I'm on my way to my hotel.

- Why? You should be here already!

- Huh? – I was clueless.

- Rogue! What's wrong with you? Today is the Festival!

I forgot the Festival, the shock from the last night kept all my attention.

- Oh, yes…I'm sorry…I'll be there.

I hung and changed my route to the Festival. The cruel Festival.

I wanted to talk to Leon, but it wasn't the time now. The performers were preparing behind the scenes.

In the audience, I spotted Sarah, Mia, Anna and Rosetta. They seemed glad to see me.

- Rogue! You are here! You'll come back with us right? – said Mia.

- You can't leave us! – cried Anna.

- Girls, I'm sorry…I'm not going back to Kaleido Stage.

They all made a sad face and asked no more.

- Are you okay? - asked Rosetta.

- Why? – I asked. Then, I remembered my horrible swollen eyes, and my probably gloomy aura.

- You look really sad… - she answered.

- Don't worry! I'm fine – I said with the best smile I could make.

The show started. All the performers were splendid, they were really talented. I was so overwhelmed by what I had in front of my eyes; I was able to focus on the Festival. But, my body didn't feel the same way. My legs were trembling.

- Are you nervous? Don't worry! They will do it right – said Sarah.

_Sarah, you have no idea. You have NO IDEA. _

- Uhm yeah, you are right – I mumbled.

It was May and Leon's turn. For me, it was the first time seeing the "Demon's Spiral", it was a breathtaking technique. The audience was left speechless. Then, the applauses filled the whole place.

The next performers failed their technique. The girl did something wrong and she was falling to ground. Then, her partner reached her to cushion the impact. The lights went out as they fell.

The last performers were Sora and Yuri. They were doing it fine, but Sora stopped before ending. I knew about that technique, she mastered it…so I wasn't sure why she didn't end it.

We were surprised at what happened.

Finally, it was the time to announce the winners. The expected winners: May and Leon. May looked very happy when Layla handed her the trophy. Leon was unaltered, but I thought he might have felt satisfied at least.

After that, the only thing I wanted was to converse with Leon. I searched for him all over the place. When I finally found him, I approached slowly.

- Congratulations – I said.

- Thanks… - he said. He seemed to be waiting for something.

- I…

Out of the blue, May got there and took away Leon.

- May, congratulations – I said mechanically.

- Thank you! But, we have an interview! – she said as they left.

_This can't be real!_

Consequently, I made several attempts to contact Leon, but it seemed impossible. It was ironic how things changed. Before, I ran and hid to avoid crossing words with him. At that moment, I was longing for it.

* * *

The Kaleido Stage members returned to America immediately after the Festival. I couldn't even say good-bye to them.

After a couple of days, I figured I couldn't stay in the hotel forever and had few options. I could stay with my aunt some days, but that was meaningless. Also, I could visit my brothers in New York…but, again it was pointless. The best option was to return to Iowa and to continue a normal life.

_But, how can I continue a "normal life"?_

The phone ringed. I thought it was Leon, but I was wrong.

- Rogue! Why you are not here?

- May, I was fired.

- I don't care! You should be here. Are you still on France?

- Why? I was fired, there nothing for me there. Yes, I'm here.

- But…come back!

- Is not something for you to decide.

- Can I help somehow?

- I don't think so.

- …. – she sighed- By the way…Leon has been asking for you all the time.

- Really?

- I told him that I didn't know if you were coming back or where you were. He insisted so much that I had to call you. I didn't give him your number, because…I know you hate him…and then you were going to be mad at me.

I laughed.

- What? Then, what are you going to do? – she asked.

- I'm going back.

- For real?

- I'm not working again in Kaleido Stage…but, I'll be there.

- You should try to get your job back…

- I don't think that's possible…

- Well…we will see you soon, right?

- That's right.

After I hung with May, I called the girls.

- It's me.

- Rogue! What's up? How was France? – asked Danna.

- I'm still here…

- What? You are not coming back?

- About that…can I ask you a favor?

- Anything!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm such a meanie! Hahahah This chapter has a lot mystery in some conversations, because I concluded that it wasn't the time yet to reveal the past. Mainly because I'm following the events of the original series...and it would have ruined it haha**

**cami (neko-rin):** I didn't take any bath, just in case hahaha just kidding. By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter was more confusing than the last one! But it was for the sake of the mystery! haha


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaleido Star

* * *

**Broken Promise**

Chapter 13

* * *

I took the first flight to America, I was back. The girls were waiting for me in the airport. I could see the joy in the faces.

- Thank god you are back! – they said as they hugged me.

- Hey hey stop it!

- You are always so cold! – cried Hanna.

- Shall we go?

- Yes! – they answered.

_I'll stay with the girls a couple of days…maybe I can pay back their help, helping them with the design for the next show. But, my main reason to be here…is to meet Leon. After meeting him, I will know what to do next. _

* * *

We went to their home. They explained that they were already assigned the New Year's show costumes. But that Kalos didn't say anything about me, or about hiring someone else. The New Year's show was the comeback of Romeo and Juliet, starring May and Leon along with the "Demon Spiral".

- We just know that for now. I mean, there's still time for that…We will be on vacations very soon – said Hanna.

- So, what are you planning Rogue? – inquired Danna.

- Now, I'll head to Kaleido Stage – I replied.

- You'll fight for your job, right? I feel relieved – said Hanna.

- No, you got it wrong – I said.

- Then? – asked Danna.

- Actually, I'm not going right now. And I'm not sure what's going to happen.

- You can't leave us alone! We will fail so horrible that we will get fired too! – cried Hanna.

- Calm down, I know you can do it! But, just in case…I might help you this last time.

- Thank you! – said both at unison.

That night I called May. I told her that I would visit her the next day, and that I was picking her in the dorms and then we could go somewhere else.

* * *

_May's POV_

I was training with Leon before Rogue's call. Apparently, he was carefully listening to our conversation.

- Was it Rogue? – he asked.

- Uhm…yes – I replied.

- Is she here?

- Kinda…Leon, what's with this all of the sudden interest in Rogue?

He didn't answer and left.

- Not again!

* * *

_Rogue's POV_

The rising sun rays went straight into my pupil. What a horrible sensation. Hanna was still sleeping in the other bed. It was too early for me, but I had things to do. I showered, got dressed and ate at an inhuman speed.

- Where are you rushing? – asked Hanna half sleep.

- I'll meet May.

- Oh, you love that girl! Don't you? – she asked jealously.

- What's this? Are you jealous?

- No! – she replied blushed.

- Aw, give me a hug! – I commanded.

- What? No! – she said still blushed.

I laughed

- Okay, I'll be back at night – I said.

She nodded.

I left the house and rode the bus that left me near Kaleido Stage. I was on my way to May's room when I bumped into Leon.

- Rogue! – he exclaimed as he rushed towards me. He halted in front of me.

- Hi, Leon…I couldn't get in touch with you before. I swear I was not running or hiding.

- It's okay…I couldn't either.

- Shall we?

We walked to the shore. It was colder that the last time I stood there. I shivered.

- Are you all right?

- Yes.

- I'm listening.

- When I left…

Once I was finished, he remained silence for a long time. Well, it felt like a long time. Probably he was assimilating each word I said.

- I… - he sighed – But she said that…

- Those were lies!

- How was I supposed to know that? You suddenly disappeared!

- There was no way…I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to leave you in that moment...

- So…you were unaware the whole time.

- Indeed. Time certainly laughs at us, huh?

- Well, it's a relief to know it.

- You don't hate me?

- How could I hate you? Even without knowing the truth, I never hated you.

- That's good to hear. Still, I feel I will never say enough "I'm sorry"s

- It wasn't your fault… - he made a pause - You know, before arriving here, I never thought I would see you again. And when I found you here, I was shocked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to run away from you. But, I was hoping for an explanation or apologize, and instead, you were angry at me. I was the one who had the right to be angry, not you.

- That should have been very bewildering…

He nodded and continued.

- But, even after that…I couldn't – he held back -I didn't want to get away from you.

- Leon…

- So I followed "your game" and tried to play my own cards, unsuccessfully.

- Thing shouldn't have gone like this…

- It was a misfortune, wasn't it? – he took a deep breath - Now, may I ask…will you keep your promise?

- It's already a broken promise.

- You can still fulfill it.

- But how?

- Stay.

- I have no reason for that.

- Now you have it.

Out of nowhere, May came rushing and hugged me.

- I'm so glad to see you! – she exclaimed

- May! – I exclaimed surprised while pushing her away.

- Where are you taking me? – asked May impatiently.

- I don't know…but I was just chatting with…

- Let's go! – she said as she grabbed my arm.

- May, waaaait!

And we left the place. It wasn't the first time May got on our way. I knew that she was unconscious of what she did, so I couldn't be mad at her.

We went to an Italian restaurant in downtown. The food wasn't bad at all.

- So finally you met with Leon… - she said.

- Uhm, yeah.

- Did something happen in France? What did I miss?

- Nothing!

- I know you are lying!

- May, stop it…nothing happened, really.

_I would love to tell you the whole story, but is not the time yet. _

- Okay, whatever – she said.

After that, we went all around the town. To hang out all day with May was relaxing. I was able to forget about my troubles for a while. I really liked May, but not even close to how much I liked her.

* * *

Finally, night came. It was time to go back with the girls. I could have ridden a bus to Hanna and Danna's house, but instead, I went with May to the dorms. May insisted that it wasn't necessary, that she could go by herself. After arguing, she accepted it.

I walked May to her room.

- Rogue, you should talk to the owner…I think you can get your job back.

- I'm not sure…

- You don't want to come back?

- I do.

- Then? Please!

- Uhm, I'll come up with something.

- Okay, I expect to see you back.

She closed the door. I stood on the corridor, thinking about the course of my life. I went to the second floor and knocked the door.

- Rogue.

- May I come in?

- Of course.

- Leon, sorry. I wasn't expecting May to do that.

- I know, but I also knew you would come back.

- Am I that predictable?

- Actually, no – he said smiling.

_His smile._

- Is something wrong? – he asked.

- No, I'm fine – I took a deep breath – I have decided to stay, I'll carry out my promise.

- That's all I wanted to hear from you – he said approaching.

I wasn't stepping back or running. Not anymore. He wrapped me in his arms.

- Don't leave… - he said.

I couldn't…I didn't want to leave. The warmth I craved obliviously for so long was there.

Unexpectedly, a memory flashed through my mind like a shot arrow… "The grim reaper".

Without delay, I broke free.

- Bastard! – I yelled slapping him - you have done awful things.

- What?

- You have hurt several people…for almost no reason. Those people had dreams, and you crushed them. You were aware of it!

Silence.

- You have nothing to say about it? Speak!

- I…was looking for her.

- Really?! Can you imagine what she would think about your "procedures"?

He seemed disturbed by the thought of it.

- See? You were…you still are obsessed by the idea, aren't you? But you have taken the wrong path!

- That wouldn't have happened, if you haven't gone away!

- Now it is my fault? – I asked sarcastically.

- I'm sorry…

- Don't tell that to me, tell it to all those people you got rid of merciless.

Silence.

- I haven't forgotten what you did to May, she is my friend. Luckily, she is strong person…

- I know I did wrong! Do you think I liked to be known as "The grim reaper"? Of course not! But, I just couldn't control it…

- So, at least do you regret it?

He sighed – The damage is already done.

- Unfortunately…well, I'm off – I said walking to the door.

- Rogue, please – he said as he grabbed my arm.

- Get your hands off me!

- Do you really hate me?

- Yes! – I broke free – Well, is just…

- Not the same?

I nodded.

- I know it's been a long time. I also know I have said and done horrible things. I can't erase the concept you might have now about me... – he said upset.

- Well…

- But, those feelings remain untouched. What about yours?

- I…don't have an answer for that! – I said and ran away.

After running for a while, I noticed it was raining. I looked to the sky and knelt on the ground. The raindrops were falling as a substitute for tears. I remained like that for a while, until he came.

- Rogue! – he said as he covered me with a coat – Let's go back, okay?

- Don't bother… I'm on my way to my friends' house…Go away…

- Have you noticed what time is it? Let's go back.

I didn't move, again he was carrying me to his room. I said no more. I'm sure my face looked serene, but in the inside…a battle was taking place.

I stayed catatonic in the couch for a couple of hours.

- Rogue, we can't pretend that nothing happened after that. But, I know we can continue were we just left…only if you want to. Do you?

After a long silence, I answered.

- _Je fais…_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**As you might have noticed, again the story is not revealed. But also, you should have noticed that it has to do with Leon's past. And if you remember the series, Leon's past was told before the rehearsals of the Swan Lake...and we still have some time before that. Actually many many things happened between the time after the ICF and the time before Swan Lake, and I can't ignore them completely! But don't worry, after this chapter, things will flow smoother and without mystery hahaha So, wait for it! Ah! Also, you can see some kind of love relationship now haha**

**cami (neko-rin):** If I'm not wrong...according to my views xD You are from Uruguay. so you must speak Spanish..right? Then, I'll explain you a few things, so you don't explode anymore hahaha Btw, sorry if I'm mistaken and you are not from Uruguay or you don't speak Spanish.

Cuando escribí éste capítulo, pensé que se podía entender que Jack era su hermano...pero si recordamos los capítulos anteriores, Rogue solo perdió la memoria de cierto periodo de tiempo (el tiempo en el que vivió con su tía en Francia), entonces nunca olvidó a su familia (además se besó con Jack, hubiera sido muy raro jajja).  
En capítulos anteriores, Rogue le cuenta a May sobre Jack, le dice que es su amigo y que lo conoció cuando perdió la memoria. También le cuenta a May que su amnesia fue temporal y que su familia y amigos la apoyaron para recordar más fácil, aunque se supone que ella sola podría ir recordando todo. En el capítulo anterior, entendemos que la tía y Jack le mintieron a Rogue sobre ciertas cosas al "ayudarla" a recordar lo que olvidó. Rogue no pudo recordar que conocía a Leon...aún y teniendolo enfrente! Sólo hasta que estuvo en Francia...entonces con eso podemos relacionar ciertas cosas...verdad? Espero que ya quede más claro jajaja Ah, no estoy segura si lo mencioné en algún capítulo anterior...pero después de la amnesia, Rogue regresó a Iowa y por eso Leon le dice en éste capítulo que de repente desapareció y no se volvieron a ver hasta su encuentro en el Kaleido.


End file.
